


Identité pas si secrète

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Pour Chat Noir, garder sa véritable identité secrète est un impératif quasi vital. Que faire, alors, lorsque ses amis découvrent qu'Adrien se cache derrière le masque du célèbre héros ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël !

La première chose que Chat Noir remarqua en reprenant connaissance fut le regard inquiet de Ladybug, penchée sur lui.

La deuxième fut le béton de la cour de l'école. Rugueux, dur sous sa tête et son dos, et contre lequel il se trouvait manifestement allongé de tout son long.

La troisième fut la présence de ses camarades de classe, debout un peu plus loin. Ces derniers le fixaient avec une expression étrange, quelque part à la croisée entre stupeur et inquiétude.

La quatrième chose dont prit très vite conscience Chat Noir fut la douleur sourde qui pulsait sous son crâne.

Sourcils froncés, le jeune homme fit appel à toute sa concentration pour tenter de se remémorer la suite d'événements qui venait de se dérouler.

Les cours étaient finis depuis plusieurs heures et la quasi-totalité des personnes habituellement présentes dans l'établissement avait déjà déserté les lieux. Seule sa classe était encore présente, parce que... parce que.... Parce que Nino avait besoin de leur aide pour son dernier projet cinématographique, se rappela-t-il brusquement. Ils étaient tous restés pour l'aider - y compris Chloé, motivée par la perspective de jouer l'un des personnages principaux.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à l'aide de cette dernière que M. Damoclès avait consenti à laisser une bande d'adolescents sans supervision dans l'enceinte de l'école, et que Gabriel Agreste avait accepté que son fils fasse une entorse à son sacro-saint emploi du temps.

Seule manquait Lila, partie pour l'un de ses « tour du monde » qui coïncidaient étrangement toujours avec les grosses périodes d'examens.

Tout s'était passé normalement. Le tournage s'était déroulé sans accros et ils venaient tout juste de finir de ranger le matériel quand...

Une attaque.

Il y avait eu une attaque de super-vilain.

Adrien s'était éclipsé sous le premier prétexte venu (un mal de ventre fulgurant, de mémoire) avant de se transformer pour affronter son ennemi. Il avait été rejoint presque aussitôt par Ladybug, prête elle aussi à en découdre.

Les deux héros n'avaient pas étés de trop pour lutter contre leur adversaire du jour. Le Papillon s'était choisi un champion particulièrement coriace, dont les attaques dévastatrices avaient rapidement transformé la cour en véritable champ de bataille.

Partout autour de Chat Noir et Ladybug, du béton avait volé en une pluie de débris mortels.

Leur endurance et leur agilité avaient été mises à rude épreuve. Rarement ils avaient fait face à une telle force de frappe, à un tel potentiel de destruction aveugle.

Même le Cataclysme de Chat Noir n'avait rien à envier à la brutalité féroce dont avait fait preuve le super-vilain.

Par bonheur, Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient depuis longtemps passés maîtres dans l'art d'esquiver les attaques de leurs adversaires. Ils étaient parvenus à esquiver, encore, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à cette seconde fatidique, quand la victoire leur avait parue presque à portée de main.

Chat Noir se rappelait du moment où il avait été violemment projeté contre un mur avec une précision effrayante. Il se souvenait du vol plané à travers la cour, du bruit sourd à l'impact, du cri d'horreur de Ladybug.

La dernière chose gravée dans sa mémoire était la terrible décharge de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

Ensuite, c'était le néant.

Alors qu'il tentait encore de rassembler ses souvenirs, un geste à l'extrémité du champ de vision de Chat Noir attira soudain son attention.

Toujours agenouillée à ses côtés, sa coéquipière tendait légèrement la main vers lui. Elle se ravisa cependant presque aussitôt, comme si elle craignait de le blesser davantage en le touchant, et posa ses poings serrés contres ses cuisses.

C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, Chat ? »

Chat Noir sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il prit conscience de la détresse de sa Lady.

Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'angoisse et elle pinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Non. De pleurer _et_ de paniquer.

Chat Noir connaissait trop bien Ladybug pour manquer ces signes d'une crise de nerfs imminente. Elle avait beau tenter de sauver les apparences, impossible pour lui de ne pas remarquer les tremblements spasmodiques qui agitaient ses mains et la façon font son regard balayait frénétiquement son visage. Il était évident qu'elle puisait dans toutes ses réserves de sang-froid pour réussir à garder son calme.

Réalisant brusquement que son silence ne faisait certainement qu'accroître l'angoisse de sa coéquipière, Chat Noir se fendit d'un faible sourire.

« Ça va », répondit-il d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible. « Je suis sûr que je n'ai rien d'autre qu'une petite bosse », ajouta-t-il devant l'expression dubitative de la jeune fille. « Promis ! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Chat Noir porta instinctivement sa main à sa tête, là où cette dernière avait violemment heurté le mur. Il ne put retenir une grimace en effleurant la peau sensible de son crâne. Il s'était peut-être montré un poil optimiste concernant sa blessure. Les fabuleux pouvoirs de sa Lady lui avaient peut-être épargné un sérieux traumatisme, mais il allait probablement devoir composer quand même avec une belle migraine.

Soudain, le sang de Chat Noir se glaça dans ses veines.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine alors que son cerveau revenait sur un immense et terrifiant détail qu'il avait négligé jusque-là.

Il sentait sa peau sous ses doigts.

 _Directement_ sur sous doigts.

C'est avec un curieux sentiment de détachement que le jeune homme ramena sa main devant ses yeux. Une main vierge de tout gant, de toute griffe, à laquelle brillait un anneau argenté.

Il n'était plus transformé.

Une brusque sensation de vertige fit tourner la tête du jeune héros.

Il n'était plus transformé alors qu'il l'était encore au moment de perdre connaissance à cet endroit précis.

Il n'était plus transformé, et sa Lady l'appelait « Chat ».

La conclusion était évidente.

Ladybug l'avait vu.

Et pire encore.

Ses _camarades de classe_ l'avaient vu.

C'était une catastrophe. La plus désastreuse imaginable, hormis se voir voler son miraculous.

Il fallut à _Adrien_ toute la volonté du pour lutter contre la soudaine vague de nausée qui lui retournait désormais l'estomac. Un filet de sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos et son cou lui semblait pris dans un étau. Il passa machinalement un doigt dans l'encolure de son t-shirt, cherchant à soulager comme il le pouvait la sensation d'étouffement qui lui enserrait tout à coup la gorge.

Alors que sa panique croissante le propulsait à toute vitesse vers une crise de nerfs magistrale, Ladybug posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Hey, ça va aller », lui affirma-t-elle avec un faible sourire. « On va... on va trouver une solution. »

Ses propos auraient sans doute été plus rassurants si elle n'avait pas sonné comme si elle tentait aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

Mais tant pis. À ce stade, ils n'avaient clairement pas le luxe de pouvoir faire autre chose que gérer comme ils le pouvaient les conséquences de sa détransformation. Comme dans un mauvais rêve dont il ne serait que le spectateur impuissant, Adrien vit Ladybug rassembler ses camarades de classe autour d'elle. Il l'entendit leur parler d'un ton sans réplique, les poings sur les hanches et le regard étincelant.

Elle leur ordonnait certainement de ne raconter à personne la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoin, mais l'esprit paniqué d'Adrien peinait à saisir les mots de sa coéquipière. Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine, comme distordue par un écho.

C'est même tout juste s'il réalisa que sa Lady avait terminé son discours et qu'elle était revenue s'agenouiller devant à lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant d'être interrompe par un bip sonore.

Une lueur ennuyée traversa ses yeux alors qu'elle portait machinalement l'une de ses mains à l'une de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle se redressa, lentement, et posa de nouveau son regard sur Adrien.

Ladybug était clairement partagée. D'un côté, il était évident qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'abandonner son coéquipier en cet instant précis. Mais d'un autre, le temps était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir.

Pas si proche d'une détransformation.

La simple idée de la voir s'en aller fendait le cœur d'Adrien, mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l'importance qu'elle accordait à son identité secrète. Alors, décidant de lui épargner tout autre dilemme, il lui fit signe de partir.

« Vas-y », lui ordonna-t-il dans un souffle. « Je... Je me débrouillerai. »

Les yeux de Ladybug étaient brillants de larmes lorsqu'elle hocha la tête.

« On en reparle plus tard », lui promit-elle avec ferveur.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs et s'élança par-delà les toits.

Comme si son départ n'avait été que le signal qu'ils attendaient pour sortir de leur état de stupeur, les camarades d'Adrien se mirent à bouger tous en même temps. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, dans un brouhaha indescriptible de questions, d'exclamations et de remarques inquiètes. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de reconnaissance en réalisant tous tenaient avant tout à s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé et à lui assurer leur soutien.

Dans la confusion, personne ne nota l'arrivée discrète de Marinette, qui se mêla à l'assemblée comme si de rien n'était.

La fin de journée d'Adrien passa dans une espèce de flou étrange.

Son cerveau était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur les récents événements. Il ne cessait de ressasser les terribles minutes qui avaient fait basculer sa vie de héros, encore, encore et encore, prenant tout juste la peine d'enregistrer quelques vagues bribes du monde qui l'entourait.

C'est tout juste si Adrien avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Son corps entier était passé en pilote automatique, le laissant avec la curieuse impression de se regarder agir depuis l'extérieur.

Le fait de ne pas avoir réellement eu l'occasion de discuter de sa double identité avec ses amis ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté surréaliste de la situation.

Son garde du corps était arrivé littéralement trois minutes après le départ de Ladybug. Encore sous le choc, Adrien n'avait pas cherché à négocier quelques instants de plus auprès de ses camarades. Il était monté dans sa voiture sans dire un mot et s'était laissé conduire chez lui en silence.

C'est tout aussi mécaniquement qu'il avait grimpé les marches de son immense demeure, qu'il avait posé son sac sur son canapé et qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit en attendant l'heure du repas. Il n'avait bougé que lorsque Nathalie était venue le chercher et n'avait mangé que par la force de l'habitude, mastiquant machinalement des aliments qui lui paraissaient avoir un goût de carton.

À présent de retour dans sa chambre, le jeune homme arpentait la pièce de long en large.

Un discret tintement s'échappait de temps à autre de son téléphone, posé sur son bureau, mais Adrien n'y prêtait guère attention. Il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à lire les messages de ses amis.

Le cœur gros, il s'approcha de Plagg et le prit entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé », s'excusa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Je... J'aurais dû être plus prudent. J'aurais dû esquiver le coup. Mais maintenant tout le monde m'a vu, et je... »

La gorge serrée, il s'interrompit.

« Tu n'y es pour rien », lui affirma son kwami en lui donnant une petite tape sur le pouce. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tu n'es pas blessé, c'est le principal. »

Le nœud qui comprimait l'estomac d'Adrien se resserra un peu plus.

Que Plagg se montre aussi compatissant n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu... Tu crois que Ladybug va me reprendre mon miraculous ? », demanda-t-il à son kwami d'une voix tremblante, main levée devant ses yeux pour regarder l'anneau passé à son doigt.

« Je n'en sais rien », répliqua sombrement Plagg. « C'est à elle de décider. Et à toi », ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard d'un vert électrique dans celui de son porteur.

« À moi ? », répéta Adrien, surpris.

« Tu pourrais ne plus vouloir être Chat Noir maintenant que ton identité a été compromise », expliqua le minuscule kwami. « Ladybug comprendrais probablement, elle qui a toujours fait toute une histoire de l'importance de ne pas mettre vos proches en danger en dévoilant qui vous êtes. »

Une terrible sensation de froid glaça les entrailles d'Adrien.

Ne plus vouloir être Chat Noir ?

Une telle pensée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Adrien sentit tout son être se cabrer d'indignation à l'idée de devoir abandonner _volontairement_ son rôle de héros. C'était hors de question. Comment pourrait-il trahir ainsi sa Lady, sa mission, ses convictions ? Même le fait de savoir que son identité était désormais connue d'une poignée de personnes ne pouvait suffire à le dissuader.

Alors que ces pensées scandalisées se bousculaient sous son crâne, Adrien remarqua tout à coup l'expression de Plagg. Ce dernier le jaugeait d'un regard attentif, attendant visiblement toujours sa réponse.

Une nouvelle boule se logea dans la gorge d'Adrien.

Son kwami avait beau feindre l'indifférence, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il lui ferait énormément de peine en renonçant à son miraculous.

« Non », répondit-il machinalement. « Non, non, non, non. Je veux être Chat Noir. Je... Je ne sais pas ce que dira Ladybug, mais... si je peux, je _veux_ continuer à être Chat Noir. »

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les traits de Plagg.

« Alors tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Ladybug a prévu à ton sujet, mais je ferai ce qu'il faut pour la convaincre de te laisser garder ton miraculous. »

Un profond sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'Adrien.

C'était bon de ne pas se savoir seul dans cette épreuve.

Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que sa Lady serait aussi de son côté. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Donc oui, c’est reparti pour une nouvelle fic ^^ . J’avais déjà pas mal avancé dessus ces dernières semaines, et quand j’ai vu la date, je me suis dit que ça serait chouette de finaliser le chapitre 1 pour Noël : ) . J’espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et que la suite vous plaira aussi !
> 
> Pour info elle devait faire dans les 5 chapitres, donc naturellement elle fera quasiment le double x) .
> 
> Mais bon, à ce stade, je pense que ça n’étonne plus personne.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À la nuit tombée, c’est un Chat Noir aux sentiments particulièrement mitigés qui se dirigea vers la Tour Eiffel. D’un côté, l’idée de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa Lady l’emplissait toujours de joie. D’un autre, il appréhendait énormément sa réaction face aux événements de la journée.

Une partie de lui-même espérait encore que tout ceci n’était finalement rien d’autre qu’un cauchemar dont il allait rapidement émerger.

Mais hélas, malgré cette curieuse impression de dissociation qui refusait de le quitter depuis son réveil dans la cour, il ne savait que trop bien à quoi s’attendre.

Aucun songe, aussi réaliste soit-il, n’aurait pu retranscrire avec tant de précision ce qu’il éprouvait. Jamais un rêve n’aurait pu imiter aussi bien le bruit métallique de son bâton contre les toits d’ardoises, la brise soufflant sur son visage et l’odeur familière de Paris. Jamais il n’aurait pu imiter l’émotion dans la voix de Ladybug quand elle s’était adressée à lui tout à l’heure.

C’était la réalité.

Et il allait devoir y faire face.

Quelle qu’elle soit.

Lorsque Chat Noir arriva à destination, Ladybug était déjà là. Elle l’accueillit avec un faible sourire et une boîte remplie de pâtisserie.

En temps normal, Chat Noir se serait jeté avec délice sur l’une de ces friandises auquel il ne goûtait que (trop) rarement. Là, son estomac était noué d’inquiétude, et c’est d’un geste lent qu’il s’empara d’un des gâteaux.

Les deux héros parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer enfin dans le vif du sujet.

« Je suis désolé », soupira lourdement Chat Noir. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas savoir qui je suis. Et encore moins dans ces circonstances, j’imagine. Je… J’ai tout gâché. Pardon. »

Ses immenses yeux bleus posés sur lui, Ladybug se pencha vers lui et plaça sa main sur son bras.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, chaton », répliqua-t-elle d’une voix douce, mais ferme. « Tu n’as rien fait de mal. C’est… Tu n’as pas eu de chance », poursuivit-elle avec émotion. « J’aurai pu me faire avoir aussi. »

Le cœur serré, Chat Noir laissa son regard courir sur la ville qui s’étendait à ses pieds.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », répéta-t-il, sans oser lever les yeux vers sa coéquipière. « Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. »

« Oh, chaton… », répondit Ladybug. « Je ne suis pas déçue. Est-ce que j’aurai préféré ne pas découvrir ton identité tant qu'on n'a pas arrêté le Papillon ? Oui. Est-ce que je suis déçue de _qui_ tu es ? Non, pas une seconde. Et est-ce que je t'en veux ? Non plus », poursuivit-elle fermement. « Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé. On a toujours su que ça faisait partie des risques et… et je suis juste contente que tu n'aies rien, Chat », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, sa voix se mettant à trembler sous le coup de l’émotion. « J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Ce n’est qu’en entendant ces dernières paroles que Chat Noir trouva finalement le courage de relever la tête vers sa coéquipière.

Le bout de son nez était un peu rouge, ses yeux un peu trop brillants, et il ne put résister à l’impulsion de poser la main sur celle qu’elle laissait encore reposer sur son bras.

Il la serra, doucement, dans un faible geste de réconfort.

« Concernant mon identité, j'ai toujours voulu que tu saches _qui_ je suis vraiment », reprit-il après un instant de silence. « En plus maintenant tu es la Gardienne, donc ce n’est pas si grave, je suppose ? C'est normal que tu connaisses l’identité de tous les héros, moi y compris. Mais que quasiment toute ma classe soit au courant, ça… »

Renonçant à poursuivre, le jeune homme laissa mourir sa phrase avec un haussement d’épaule impuissant. Il n’avait pas besoin de revenir sur tous les risques auxquels les exposaient leurs rôles de héros.

Le pli amer qui tordait la bouche de Ladybug lui indiquait combien elle regrettait elle aussi que son identité ait été dévoilée de façon aussi publique.

« Oui », soupira-t-elle. « Ça aurait été plus simple à gérer s'il n'y avait eu que nous deux. Enfin, on peut déjà s'estimer heureux que le vilain n'ait pas eu l’occasion te voir ! », ajouta-t-elle dans un vaillant élan d’optimisme. « Au moins, les seules personnes au courant sont tes camarades de classe. »

Alors que Chat Noir hochait sentencieusement la tête, légèrement nauséeux à l’idée que son visage ait pu être dévoilé à ses ennemis, Ladybug reprit la parole.

« Et pour tes amis, je… je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. J'ai rendu visite à chacun d'entre eux avant de venir ici. Je voulais être certaine qu’ils avaient bien conscience du danger auquel ils t’exposeraient s’ils parlaient à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s’est passé tout à l’heure », précisa-t-elle devant le coup d’œil interloqué que lui jeta Chat Noir. « Je devais m’assurer qu'ils garderaient ton secret. Ils m’ont tous juré qu’ils ne diraient rien, et… je les crois », lui confia-t-elle. « Et je… j'ai déjà eu affaire à certains d'entre eux en parallèle d'attaques de super-vilains », poursuivit-elle d'une voix hésitante, « et ils m'ont toujours fait bonne impression. Je pense que tes camarades de classe sont dignes de confiance », conclut-elle sans donner davantage de détails. « Enfin, à part Lila, bien sûr », précisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un filet de sueur glacée descendit la colonne vertébrale de Chat Noir.

Il n’osait pas imaginer l’ampleur de la catastrophe si elle avait été présente.

« Oui, à part Lila », approuva-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« J'ai bien insisté sur ce point », reprit Ladybug, le regard brillant d’une lueur déterminée. « Je sais qu'elle ne doit pas revenir avant plusieurs mois – enfin, en admettant qu'elle soit _vraiment_ partie », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit reniflement agacé, « mais ils ne doivent _rien_ lui dire. »

Chat Noir sentit une douce bouffée de reconnaissance lui réchauffer la poitrine. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur sa Lady pour ne rien laisser au hasard et pour défendre ses intérêts quoi qu’il arrive.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers, avant que Ladybug ne reprenne brusquement la parole.

« Pour information, je n’étais pas la première à venir voir tes camarades de classe pour leur demander de garder le silence concernant ton identité », lança-t-elle, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Surpris, Chat Noir se redressa vivement.

« Ah ? »

« Oui », confirma Ladybug avec un sourire en coin. « À priori, j’ai été devancée par Chloé. »

Alors que Chat Noir la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la jeune héroïne se remémora ces quelques instants qui avaient animé son début de soirée.

Dire que Marinette avait été surprise de recevoir la visite de l’irascible fille du maire était l’euphémisme du siècle. Elle savait que Chloé tenait particulièrement à Adrien, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu’elle vienne s’assurer _personnellement_ qu’elle tiendrait sa langue au sujet de son secret.

Plus tard, alors qu’elle faisait sa tournée en tant que Ladybug, elle avait également été étonnée de découvrir que Chloé ne s’était pas contentée de venir la voir, elle. Elle s’était aussi donnée la peine de se déplacer pour menac- …heu, pour _prévenir aimablement_ absolument _toute_ leur classe de l’enfer qui les attendait s’ils avaient le malheur de trahir Adrien.

Car bien sûr, Chloé Bourgeois ne s’abaissait pas (plus) à faire des menaces.

Elle mettait _juste_ un point d’honneur à attirer l’attention sur la montagne de désagréments que quelqu’un pouvait être susceptible de rencontrer si jamais sa volonté venait à être contrariée. Et ce à grand renfort de détails un peu trop concrets pour que quiconque ayant un minimum de sens d’auto-préservation ne prenne pas ses avertissements en compte.

Toujours en toute amabilité.

« Chloé ? », répéta Chat Noir, doutant manifestement de ce s’il avait entendu.

« Chloé », confirma Ladybug. « Ils m’ont raconté qu’elle leur avait promis de faire de leurs vies un enfer s’ils divulguaient ton secret à qui que ce soit. Et de ce que j'ai entendu dire, ses menaces étaient un peu trop… précises pour ne pas être prises au sérieux. Je ne pense pas que j’oserai raconter quoi que ce doit si j’étais à leur place », conclut-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Vraiment.

Elle avait été elle-même aux premières loges pour recevoir les « aimables suggestions » de Chloé. Elle n’avait clairement pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres.

Chat Noir resta un instant silencieux, mi-touché mi-effrayé de voir jusqu’à quelles extrémité son amie d’enfance pouvait aller pour lui.

Puis, peu à peu, ses pensées finirent par s’éloigner de Chloé pour revenir vers sa coéquipière. Ladybug avait beaucoup parlé, mais elle n’avait pas abordé LE sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

Il prit un moment pour rassembler le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sa main faisant nerveusement tourner sa bague autour de son doigt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il releva enfin la tête vers Ladybug.

« Et pour mon… mon miraculous. Tu veux que je te le redonne ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Ladybug sursauta si brusquement qu'elle dut se rattraper à une poutre métallique pour ne pas tomber.

« Quoi ? », s’exclama-t-elle, ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise. « Je- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux… Tu veux le rendre ? », fini-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

« Moi ? Non ! », rétorqua Chat Noir en agitant vivement les mains devant lui. « Mais j’aurai cru que… Enfin, tu sais, comme mon identité a été découverte, je… je pensais que tu voudrais que j’arrête d’être Chat Noir. »

Ladybug secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Non », assena-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique. « Je te l’ai déjà dit », précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je ne peux pas être Ladybug sans toi. Mais je comprendrais que tu préfères tout arrêter maintenant que les gens de ta classe connaissent ton identité », poursuivit-elle en laissant son regard courir tristement sur la ville.

Elle refusait de fixer son coéquipier dans les yeux de peur de laisser son expression trahir ses bonnes résolutions.

Elle devait le laisser partir, si c’était ce qu’il voulait.

Non.

Elle _devrait_ le laisser partir. Tout court.

C’était plus raisonnable. C’était l’une des principales règles que lui avait inculqué Maître Fu. C’était LA consigne qu’elle s’était toujours efforcée d’appliquer depuis qu’elle était en charge du choix de ses alliés et c’était LA menace qui planait au-dessus de sa propre tête depuis qu’elle avait endossé le rôle de Ladybug.

Tout héros dont l’identité était compromise devait être écarté. Sans exception.

Il le fallait.

C’était plus sûr.

Mais…

Mais c’était _Chat Noir_.

Son partenaire.

Son autre moitié.

Elle ne lui avait pas menti, tout à l’heure.

Elle n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer être Ladybug sans lui à ses côtés.

Chat Noir ne saurait probablement jamais le déchirement qu’avait été pour elle l’exposition publique de son identité. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de ces heures terribles qu’elle avait passé, enfermée dans sa chambre, à se demander que faire le concernant. Elle garderait pour elle les larmes de frustration, les terribles questionnements et les bouffées d’angoisse.

Elle ne mentionnerait pas l’intensité terrifiante avec laquelle son sens du devoir s’était opposé à la conviction qu’elle n’était rien sans lui.

Elle n’avait même pas trouvé la force de se réjouir qu’il soit _Adrien_.

Au contraire, ça n’avait fait que rendre son dilemme encore plus cruel.

Tikki n’approuverait probablement pas, mais elle… elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Elle pouvait envisager de se battre sans Alya derrière le masque de Rena Rouge, elle pouvait imaginer trouver un substitut à Carapace, elle pouvait concevoir l’idée de remplacer chacun des héros provisoires auquel elle avait fait appel un jour.

Mais pas _lui_.

Pas Chat Noir.

« C’est dangereux », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Son cœur lui hurlait de se taire, mais elle devait lui offrir une ultime porte de sortie. « Avec autant de personnes qui connaissent ton identité, le Papillon pourrait remonter beaucoup plus facilement jusqu’à toi. »

« Je sais », répliqua doucement Chat Noir.

C’était égoïste, il le savait.

Il mettait en danger sa famille. Ses amis.

Mais…

« Si tu es prêt à courir le risque… », répondit Ladybug.

La note d’espoir qu’elle échouait à dissimuler dans sa voix fit chanter le cœur de Chat Noir.

« Oui », affirma-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. « J’en suis sûr. Je veux continuer à être Chat Noir. »

Les yeux humides de larmes, Ladybug laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il lui semblait soudain qu’elle pouvait respirer plus librement, comme si un étau dont elle n’avait jusque-là pas réalisé la présence se relâchait enfin autour de sa poitrine.

Oubliant un instant la terrible situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle décocha un immense sourire à Chat Noir. Le regard éperdu d’adoration qu’il lui rendit la fit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

Naturellement.

Il fallait que son cerveau choisisse _ce_ moment précis pour lui rappeler qu’elle faisait face à Adrien.

Ou peut-être se serait empourprée de la même façon face à Chat Noir ?

Elle n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir.

Ladybug laissa échapper une petite quinte de toux pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance, puis reporta son attention sur son coéquipier.

« Concernant mon identité », commença-t-elle d’une voix hésitante, « maintenant que je connais la tienne, je me dis que ça serait juste que tu connaisses aussi la mienne. Mais », reprit-elle alors que son coéquipier la fixait avec stupeur, « je… je ne suis pas prête. »

Dans le cœur de Chat Noir, stupéfaction, excitation, déception et enfin compréhension se télescopèrent au fil des paroles de sa Lady.

C’est avec un sourire avenant qu’il se pencha ensuite vers elle. Bien sûr, il adorerait découvrir qui se cachait derrière son masque. Mais hors de question pour lui de la laisser s'angoisser plus que nécessaire.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu sais qui je suis que je dois savoir qui tu es », lui affirma-t-il d’une voix rassurante. « Tu n’es pas obligée de – »

« Mais j’en ai envie ! », le coupa Ladybug. « Je _veux_ que tu saches qui je suis. Vraiment ! », insista-t-elle en voyant son coéquipier hausser un sourcil dubitatif. « C’est juste que… Je me fais encore à l’idée. J’ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. »

Mais visiblement, il en fallait plus pour convaincre Chat Noir.

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda-t-il avec une moue perplexe. « Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour… je ne sais pas, juste pour préserver une sorte d’équilibre cosmique, ou un truc du genre ? »

Sa question fut accueillie par un éclat de rire, franc et clair.

« Oui, je suis sûre », répliqua Ladybug en souriant. « Je veux vraiment te dévoiler mon identité. Mais pas tout de suite. »

Chat Noir hocha la tête la tête d’un air entendu.

Il mentirait en affirmant ne pas ressentir une petite pointe de déception à l’idée de devoir patienter pour savoir qui était sa Lady, mais d'un autre côté, ce n’était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il n’était pas certain que son cœur supporte une pareille émotion après une journée aussi intense.

« Je comprends », annonça-t-il enfin à Ladybug. « Prends ton temps. »

« Merci », répondit-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Merci à toi », répliqua-t-il aussitôt. « La journée a été… horrible, pour dire les choses sobrement. Je n’avais vraiment pas le moral après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais là, ça va mieux. Savoir que tu me soutiens m'aide beaucoup », confia-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Le jeune homme s’interrompit un bref instant avant de reprendre la parole une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Grâce à toi je sens que je reprends du poil de la bête », lâcha-t-il avec un clin d’œil. « Ce qui tombe plutôt bien vu que je suis un chat. »

Un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, Ladybug lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule.

« Idiot. »


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, c’est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu’Adrien reprit le chemin de l’école.

Certes, Ladybug avait veillé à ce que ses amis prennent bien conscience du sérieux de la situation.

Certes, Chloé assurait ses arrières.

Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir un profond malaise à l’idée de faire face à ses camarades en sachant que ceux-ci connaissaient désormais son plus précieux secret.

Main nerveusement crispée autour de la bandoulière de son sac, le jeune homme traversa la cour d'un pas rapide. Les rares élèves déjà présents ne lui accordèrent guère plus qu'un bref coup d’œil. Adrien les salua d'un signe de la tête puis se dirigea vers son casier.

Là encore, les lieux étaient particulièrement vides.

Un tel calme n’avait rien d’étonnant. Adrien essayait généralement d’être à l'heure – enfin, autant que le permettaient ses doubles emplois du temps de mannequin et de héros – mais aujourd’hui, il était venu particulièrement tôt. Ses camarades de classe avaient certainement des dizaines de questions à lui poser et si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à réfréner leur curiosité jusqu’à la pause, il aimait autant que cet interrogatoire se déroule avant l’arrivée de leur professeur.

Le jeune homme déposa quelques affaires et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Arrivé à destination, il marqua un temps d’arrêt.

Il pouvait entendre le murmure étouffé de conversations de l’autre côté de la porte, même s’il lui était impossible d’en saisir les détails. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à avoir décidé de venir à une heure aussi matinale.

Il fallut à Adrien toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

Jamais il n’avait été aussi nerveux. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il avait l’impression de le sentir remonter dans sa gorge à chaque pulsation. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une manifestation de la nausée qui lui tordait impitoyablement l’estomac. Il ne saurait le dire.

Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu’il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration le temps de rassembler son courage. Puis, sans s’attarder davantage de peur qu’une nouvelle envie de fuir ne le rattrape, il entra dans la pièce. 

L’arrivée d’Adrien fut accueillie par un silence assourdissant.

Mal à l’aise, le jeune homme referma timidement la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard autour de lui.

Tous, absolument _tous_ ses camarades de classe étaient déjà présents.

Même Chloé, toujours encline à ne passer que le minimum syndical de temps dans l’enceinte de l’école.

Même Alix, certes jamais en retard, mais jamais en avance non plus.

Même Marinette. Marinette. Avait-il réellement besoin de s’étendre de la notion de ponctualité quand il était question de _Marinette_ ?

Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Adrien se dirigea vers son bureau. Il sentait le regard des autres élèves peser sur lui. Avec le recul, il regrettait de n’avoir trouvé ni le courage ni l’énergie de répondre aux messages de ses amis la veille. Cela lui aurait peut-être épargné ce moment de malaise.

« Salut, mec », l’accueillit Nino avec un sourire timide. « Ça va ? Ta tête ne te fait plus trop mal ? »

« Ça va, merci », répondit Adrien en portant machinalement sa main à son crâne.

Le regard que Nino jeta à ses doigts lorsqu’il laissa retomber son bras ne lui échappa pas. Comme hypnotisé, son ami fixait intensément sa bague. 

« Woaw… », murmura-t-il avec révérence, incapable de détacher les yeux de l’anneau de métal qui enserrait l’annulaire de son ami. « C’est _lui_ ? Ton miraculous ? »

Adrien se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il avait beau s’être préparé mentalement, il allait certainement lui falloir du temps avant d’être parfaitement à l’aise avec le fait que sa classe connaisse son identité. 

« Je… oui, c’est lui », confirma-t-il en levant la main devant lui.

« Woaw… », répéta machinalement Nino.

Dans sa voix s’entendait un profond respect, mêlé d’une admiration si évidente qu’Adrien ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Mais lorsque son ami posa de nouveau le regard sur lui, un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres.

« Chat Noir, hein ? », lâcha-t-il en donnant lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

La familiarité du geste et la légèreté de son ton dénouèrent les nerfs d’Adrien.

Nino avait décidément un véritable talent pour lui dédramatiser les situations difficiles, songea-t-il avec reconnaissance. 

« Haha, oui », répondit-il avec un petit rire.

« J'EN ÉTAIT SÛR ! », rugit Kim en tendant dramatiquement le doigt vers lui.

« Kim. _Tout le monde_ en était sûr », souligna platement Alix. « On l'a _tous_ vu se détransformer. »

Si l’intervention de Kim fit sursauter toute la classe, elle eut aussi le mérite de finir d’alléger l’atmosphère. La tension qui subsistait encore dans la pièce se dissipa dans un éclat de rire, alors que chacun s’amusait de l’absurdité de la remarque du jeune homme.

« Hurle plus fort, je pense que l’autre bout de Paris ne t’a pas entendu », lui lança Chloé d’un ton acide.

Ignorant les protestations de son camarade de classe, qui affirmait (à juste titre) ne rien avoir dit de compromettant, elle se dirigea vers Adrien. 

« N’écoute pas ces idiots, Adrichou », lui ordonna-t-elle en lui plaquant une bise sonore sur la joue. « Et si jamais l’un d’eux a la mauvaise idée de faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de te mettre en danger, préviens-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de le rappeler à l’ordre. »

La menace pesa lourdement dans l’air.

« Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire », répondit le jeune homme avec un faible sourire. « Je leur fais confiance. Mais merci, Chloé. »

« Je t’en prie, c’est la moindre des choses », roucoula-t-elle. « Après tout, Chat Noir a _toujours_ été mon héros préféré », ajouta-t-elle avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

S’il fallait reconnaître une qualité à Chloé – ou un défaut, selon les circonstances -, c’était bien son aplomb à toute épreuve. Elle resta absolument imperturbable devant les regards dubitatifs dont la gratifièrent ses camarades de classe.

« N’empêche, quand je pense à tout ce temps que j’ai passé à essayer de deviner l’identité de Chat Noir », soupira pensivement Alya. « Tu étais littéralement sous mon nez et je n’ai rien vu. Ce n’est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas, en plus. C’est évident que tu ressembles à Chat Noir ! Je ne comprends pas comment j’ai fait pour ne rien remarquer ! »

« Oui, beau sens de l’observation, Ladyblogueuse », ricana Chloé.

« Chloé », lui lança Adrien d’un ton de reproche, avant de reporter son attention sur Alya.

« Si ça peut te consoler, tu n’aurais pas pu deviner que j’étais Chat Noir juste en me comparant à lui », la rassura-t-il. « Nos identités ne sont pas protégées que par un masque. Il y a aussi une sorte de camouflage magique qui empêche les gens de nous reconnaître facilement », expliqua-t-il en agitant sa main devant son visage.

Alya se pencha brusquement vers lui, son intérêt piqué au vif.

« C’est vrai ? Un camouflage magique ? Ça marche comment ? », demanda-t-elle avidement. « Est-ce que ça fait en sorte que les gens te voient avec une apparence différente de celle que tu as réellement ? Parce que je n’ai pas l’impression que tu aies changé », poursuivit-elle en sortant son téléphone pour afficher une photo de Chat Noir. « Ça me paraît juste évident que c’est toi maintenant, mais rien de plus. »

« Non, le camouflage ne fonctionne pas comme ça », répondit Adrien, sourcils froncés alors qu’il réfléchissait à comment expliquer le principe à son amie. « C’est plus, heu, comment dire… Ça ne change pas mon apparence, mais ça empêche ton esprit de faire le lien avec moi. Les gens savent à quoi ressemble Chat Noir, à quoi ressemble Adrien, mais ils ne réalisent pas qu’on est la même personne. Ils ne se posent pas la question, ou alors pas suffisamment pour avoir de vrais soupçons. » 

« Ce qui est tant mieux pour toi, vu que tu es célèbre avec et sans ton masque », intervint Nino.

« Ça oui », reconnu Adrien avec un petit rire.

Une expression inquiète traversa soudain son visage alors que le passe-temps favori d’Alya lui revenait à l’esprit.

« Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça sur le Ladyblog… », lui demanda-t-il d’une voix tendue. « Je préfèrerai que tu ne donnes pas trop de détails sur Ladybug et sur moi. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! », le rassura aussitôt son amie. « Je te promets que je ne dirais rien sans ta permission. Mieux encore, je vais t’aider à semer de fausses pistes ! », s’exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je vais remettre au goût du jour ma vieille théorie selon laquelle Chat Noir et Ladybug sont âgés de plusieurs milliers d’années. Personne n’ira chercher un adolescent ! »

Un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, Adrien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Le soutien d’Alya était le bienvenu, mais surtout, le fait qu’elle lui promette de ne pas parler publiquement de ce qu’il lui racontait en privé le rassurait énormément. Autant éviter que le grand public – et peut-être aussi le Papillon – n’apprenne trop de détails sur lui ou ne se pose trop de questions sur la façon dont Alya pouvait avoir accès à de pareilles informations.

« Je ne me doutais pas de cette histoire de camouflage », fit timidement remarquer Mylène. « Je pensais que tes pouvoirs se limitaient à ton Cataclysme. »

« Hey, qu’est-ce que tu crois, on fait les choses bien », s’éleva soudain une voix nasillarde.

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de toute part alors qu’une petite boule noire s’échappait de la poche d’Adrien et se mettait à voler nonchalamment dans la pièce.

« Plagg ! », s’exclama Adrien avec indignation. « Ils ne sont pas censés savoir que tu existes ! »

« Ils ne sont pas censés savoir que tu es Chat Noir non plus », rétorqua insolemment son kwami.

Adrien laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il aurait dû s’en douter.

En bonne incarnation de la Destruction, Plagg mettait un point d’honneur à semer le chaos partout où il passait. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il ne résisterait pas à une occasion pareille.

Mais maintenant, le mal était fait. Il ne restait pas d’autre option à Adrien que de gérer les conséquences des actions inconsidérées de son kwami.

(Et d’espérer que Ladybug ne les écorche pas tous deux vivants pour avoir _encore_ trahi d’importants secrets.)

« Je vous présente Plagg », soupira-t-il en relevant la tête pour fusiller son minuscule camarade du regard. « C’est un kwami. Un… Une sorte de créature magique. C’est lui qui me donne des pouvoirs, en plus de mon miraculous. »

Si certains élèves fixaient encore le petit être avec stupéfaction, d’autres reprirent rapidement contenance.

« Il est tellement mignon ! », s’extasia Rose.

« On dirait vraiment un chat miniature », fit remarquer Nino.

« Un chat miniature qui vole et qui parle », renchérit Kim avec un sourire émerveillé.

Un murmure d’approbation s’éleva dans la salle. Alors que chacun suivait le kwami du regard en commentant son étrange apparence, une voix s’éleva soudain.

« Je suis d’accord avec Adrien », lança Marinette. « Il n’aurais pas dû se montrer. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Ladybug aurait été d’accord », poursuivit-elle sans se démonter, bras croisés en signe de désapprobation. « Elle m’a toujours donné l’impression d’être quelqu’un de très strict en ce qui concerne vos pouvoirs et vos identités. Elle n’aimerait probablement pas qu’on en sache trop. »

Visiblement peu contrarié par cette intervention, Plagg se posa familièrement sur l’épaule de la jeune fille.

« Allons, tu crois que Ladybug serait assez cruelle pour exiger d’un malheureux kwami qu'il passe des journées _entières_ caché au fond d’un sac s’il peut l’éviter ? », rétorqua-t-il dramatiquement.

De multiples voix s’élevèrent autour aussitôt d’eux pour rassurer le kwami, soutenant avec ardeur que jamais leur héroïne ne souhaiterait lui infliger un sort pareil.

Adrien, au contraire, pensait que c’était _exactement_ ce que sa Lady aurait voulu.

« Je ne peux effectivement pas parler pour Ladybug », reconnu platement Marinette. « Mais je suppose qu’elle doit aussi avoir une, heu… créature comme toi ? Je me demande ce qu’elle en penserait, _elle_. »

Si Adrien ne connaissait pas Marinette, il aurait pu jurer qu’elle menaçait subtilement Plagg.

« Oh, ça va », s’esclaffa Alya en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l’avant-bras de son amie. « Je sais que tu as toujours détesté qu’on parle des identités secrètes de Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais là on est déjà au courant pour Adrien. Plagg ne fait rien de mal ! »

Adrien n’était pas tout à fait d’accord avec cette dernière affirmation.

Et manifestement, Plagg non plus. Les paroles de Marinette paraissaient avoir eu (enfin) de l’effet sur lui. Abandonnant son air fanfaron, il se tortillait à présent nerveusement sur l’épaule de la jeune fille, visiblement mal à l’aise.

Alors que Plagg se murait dans un silence prudent, les camarades de classe d’Adrien semblaient, au contraire, être désormais incapables de se taire. Ils pressaient leur ami de questions, lui demandant encore et encore de leur parler de ses fabuleux pouvoirs et ses non moins extraordinaires aventures.

Le jeune homme s’efforçait de leur répondre au mieux, sans pour autant leur donner d’informations trop cruciales.

Leur expliquer ce qu’être Chat Noir représentait pour lui ? D’accord.

Les amuser avec de petites histoires sans importance ? Pas de problème.

Confier des secrets sur son miraculous ou des détails concernant sa Lady ? Hors de question.

Soudain, alors qu’Adrien racontait une anecdote les impliquant lui, Ladybug et une véritable armée de pigeons qu’ils avaient un jour dérangés par mégarde, un hoquet interrompit le jeune homme.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu », lâcha Chloé en le fixant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Adrien lui rendit son regard en haussant un sourcil interloqué, l’invitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

« Tu connais Ladybug », articula lentement son amie. « Tu connais _vraiment_ Ladybug. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Chloé le fit légèrement rougir. Il se doutait bien qu’il y avait autre chose derrière ces quelques mots qu’elle venait de prononcer. Chloé ne venait pas de réaliser tout à coup qu’il connaissait personnellement Ladybug.

Non.

Il y avait plus que ça.

« Heu… oui ? », répondit-il après un instant d’hésitation. 

« Je sais que tu l’admires beaucoup », reprit Chloé. « Tu devrais t’entendre, parfois ! Tu passes tellement de temps à parler d’elle que ça en est ridicule. Complètement ri-di-cule », assena-t-elle impitoyablement. « Mais tu n’es pas _juste_ un fan », poursuivit-elle du ton de l’évidence. « Tu es _vraiment_ amoureux d’elle. »

Un peu gêné, Adrien se passa la main derrière la nuque.

D’accord, en tant que Chat Noir, il n’avait jamais été particulièrement subtil concernant ses sentiments pour Ladybug.

Et d’accord, maintenant que ses amis connaissaient son identité secrète, il aurait dû se douter que le sujet serait abordé à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais visiblement, clamer haut et fort son amour pour sa coéquipière lorsqu’il pouvait se cacher derrière son masque était plus facile que lorsque tous ses amis le dévisageaient avidement dans l’attente de sa réponse.

« Je… Oui, c’est ça », confessa-t-il timidement.

« Ooooh ! », soupira Rose avec délice. « C’est _tellement_ romantique ! »

Autour d’eux, d’autres exclamations s’élevèrent pour commenter cette nouvelle croustillante.

Et derrière le jeune héros, Marinette sentit son cœur faire un violent bond entre ses côtes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour accompagner cette fin d’année ! J’espère que vous allez bien (ou du moins aussi bien que possible parce qu’on ne va pas se mentir, 2020 n’a pas été terrible pour un tas de gens). Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve 2021, mais je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite de cette fic !


	4. Chapter 4

Il fallut à Marinette tout le sang-froid du monde pour n’afficher rien d'autre qu’un intérêt poli pour la conversation.

Officiellement, elle avait tourné la page en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour Adrien.

Elle avait tenté de sortir avec Luka, même si cette relation s’était soldée par un cuisant échec quand elle avait réalisé qu’elle n’arrivait pas à tomber amoureuse de lui – et pire encore, qu’elle aimait toujours Adrien.

Marinette avait parlé de cette rupture à ses amies, bien sûr. En revanche, jamais elle ne leur avait dévoilé les réelles raisons qui l’avaient poussée à se séparer de Luka. Jamais elle ne leur avait avoué ce qu’elle éprouvait encore pour Adrien.

Elle voulait le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Ce silence, c’était l’occasion pour elle de rendre du recul pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle ressentait, sans interférence extérieure.

De plus, dans l’hypothèse où elle aurait décidé d’avouer ses sentiments à Adrien, elle ne se sentait pas à l’aise avec l’idée d’impliquer Juleka dans ses tentatives de confession comme elle l’avait fait auparavant. Luka et elle s’étaient peut-être séparés en bon termes, mais elle savait qu’elle l’avait souffrir. 

Et qui disait ne pas parler à Juleka disait également tenir Rose à l’écart.

Et qui disait tenir Rose à l’écart disait ne pas impliquer non plus Mylène et Alix.

Quant à Alya, elle débordait peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais son enthousiasme à toute épreuve n’était pas ce dont Marinette avait besoin tant qu’elle n’avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu’elle voulait. Par son zèle, Alya aurait pu la pousser à agir dans un sens ou dans un autre avant qu’elle ait réellement pris de décision.

Donc non. Marinette avait préféré ne parler à personne de qu’elle ressentait toujours pour Adrien. Pas même à Alya. Elle n’était pas encore prête.

Quant à Adrien, Marinette ne connaissait pas exactement sa situation sentimentale.

En revanche, elle était parfaitement au courant de celle de Chat Noir.

Elle savait qu'il avait fréquenté brièvement quelqu’un – probablement Kagami, réalisa-t-elle – mais que cette relation avait pris fin depuis longtemps. Plus intéressant encore, Chat Noir lui avait confié avoir toujours des sentiments pour elle. Il lui avait avoué ne pas avoir réussi à tourner la page, tout en lui promettant de lui laisser de l’espace et de ne pas tenter de la séduire aussi lourdement qu’il avait pu le faire auparavant.

Dans la mesure où leur dernière discussion sur le sujet datait d'il y a trois jours à peine, la confession d’Adrien ne la surprenait pas vraiment.

Son coéquipier était amoureux d'elle.

Encore. 

Et c’était précisément _LA_ principale raison pour laquelle Marinette n’avait parlé à personne de ce qu’elle ressentait pour Adrien.

Lorsque Chat Noir s’était confié à elle, elle avait brusquement réalisé que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour elle étaient désormais loin de la laisser indifférente.

Marinette ne saurait dire ce qui avait changé sa façon de le voir. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu’il semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Peut-être étaient-ce ses propres déboires sentimentaux qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience d’ô combien Chat Noir lui correspondait parfaitement.

Elle l’ignorait.

En revanche, ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’elle refusait de s’impliquer davantage avec Chat Noir ou Adrien tant qu’elle n’aurait pas clairement fait le point sur ce qu’elle éprouvait. Elle avait déjà fait l’erreur d’accepter les sentiments d’un garçon sans s’être entièrement débarrassée de ce qu’elle ressentait pour un autre.

Hors de question de recommencer.

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard de Marinette se posa sur Adrien, sur le visage duquel elle retrouvait l’un des immenses sourires de Chat Noir. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un profond sentiment d’affection, accompagné d’une vague de soulagement au moins tout aussi puissante.

Au moins, elle n’avait plus à se soucier d’avoir le cœur partagé entre ces deux garçons.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu’à l’arrivée de Mademoiselle Bustier.

Les élèves se figèrent dans un silence tendu dès l’instant où leur professeur ouvrit la porte. Ils se reprirent presque aussitôt, la saluant avec un manque de naturel si flagrant qu’elle ne put que leur jeter un regard étonné.

Elle ne s’attarda cependant pas l’incongruité de la situation et leur répondit aimablement avant de les prier de sortir leurs affaires.

La matinée se déroula ensuite dans une ambiance fébrile.

Rarement la classe avait été aussi dissipée. Les élèves s’agitaient nerveusement sur leurs sièges, s’envoyaient message sur message ou chuchotaient hâtivement entre eux. Mademoiselle Bustier dû les rappeler plusieurs fois à l’ordre pour leur demander de se concentrer, mais à leur grand soulagement, elle n’insista pas non plus pour savoir ce qui ce qui causait une pareille effervescence. 

À la pause de midi, les adolescents se massèrent autour d’Adrien pour continuer de discuter de son extraordinaire double vie. Ils s’installèrent à une table située à l’écart, là où ils pourraient bavarder en toute discrétion. 

Alors qu’il dévorait allègrement son repas, Adrien régala ses camarades d’anecdotes sur ses aventures.

« N’empêche, quand j’y pense », fit soudain remarquer Nino à son meilleur ami. « Tu es mannequin, tu parles plusieurs langues couramment ou presque, tu joues du piano, tu es sportif, tu as des super notes… », énuméra-t-il en levant un doigt après l’autre. « Et maintenant on apprend que tu es un super-héros ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? », conclut-il malicieusement.

« Oui », répliqua Adrien, imperturbable. « Je ne sais pas cuisiner de bonnes endives au jambon. »

« Adrichou », soupira Chloé. « _Personne_ ne sait cuisiner de bonnes endives au jambon. Ça n’existe tout simplement pas. »

Autour d’elle, les autres élèves hochèrent sentencieusement la tête.

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se raviser devant les expressions convaincues de ses amis.

« À propos de mannequinat », intervint Alya d’une voix espiègle, « est-ce que tu as vraiment _autant_ de séances photos que ce que tu prétends ? »

Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Il est possible que j'aie légèrement exagéré la vérité », reconnu-t-il sans la moindre honte.

Peut-être aurait-il eu plus de scrupules si son père ne s’acharnait pas aussi bien à remplir son emploi du temps de corvées qu’à en bannir toute forme de loisir. Mais à ce niveau, Gabriel Agreste méritait bien que l'on accentue encore un peu plus sa réputation de tyran inflexible.

« J’aime ça ! », s’esclaffa Alix en se tapant bruyamment la cuisse du plat de la main.

« Si on tient compte des lois sur le travail des mineurs et du nombre de fois par mois où tu nous dis que tu dois t’absenter pour une séance photo, je dirais que tu utilises cette excuse environ deux fois sur cinq, en moyenne », précisa Max en scrutant l’écran de sa tablette avec attention. « J’arrondis au supérieur, parce que je suppose que tu te sers également des évènements officiels comme excuse. »

« Et inversement », compléta Adrien. « Je ne compte plus le nombre de séances ou de galas d’où je me suis échappé en prétendant avoir un truc urgent à faire à l’école. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à désobéir comme ça a ton père », ricana Kim en appuyant ses paroles d’un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Je passe _ma vie_ à désobéir à mon père », rétorqua Adrien avec un sourire en coin. « Il veut toujours contrôler, je ne pourrais rien faire si je l’écoutais tout le temps. Je suis juste doué pour ne pas me faire prendre », conclut-il avec un haussement d’épaules évasif.

« Sinon, j’ai encore une question », intervint Alya en se penchant vers lui. « Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre si tu n’as pas envie, bien sûr », poursuivit-elle en levant la main en un geste rassurant, « mais il y a quelque chose que j’aimerai beaucoup savoir. »

Le sérieux dans la voix de son amie attira aussitôt l’attention d’Adrien.

Son regard perçant le scrutait avec attention et il brûlait au creux de ses prunelles une curiosité qu’elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

« Oui ? », commença-t-il prudemment.

« L’autre jour je discutais avec Lila, et elle me disait que Ladybug et toi aviez fait des progrès concernant l’identité du Papillon ? Est-ce que tu peux nous en dire plus ? », lui demanda-t-elle avidement.

Adrien retint un profond soupir.

À l’école, il évitait Lila autant que possible. Il aurait vraiment aimé apprendre qu’elle avait tenu compte de ses avertissements et qu’elle avait fini par arrêter de raconter des mensonges à leurs camarades de classe.

Visiblement, il n’en était rien.

Adrien jeta un regard ennuyé à Alya. D’un côté, la perspective de lui apprendre que celle qu’elle considérait comme une amie n’était rien d’autre qu’une menteuse en série ne l’enchantait guère. Mais d’un autre, cette histoire n’avait que trop duré.

Lila avait eu sa chance. Il la connaissait désormais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas simplement affaire à une nouvelle élève désireuse d’impressionner les autres dans une tentative maladroite de s’intégrer, et que loin d’être aussi inoffensifs qu’il le croyait au départ, ses mensonges avaient le pouvoir de blesser son entourage.

De plus, maintenant que ses amis savaient qu’il était Chat Noir, la présence dans leur classe d’une personne prétendant avoir la confiance de Ladybug le plaçait dans une situation particulièrement dangereuse. Que quelqu’un lui parle de son secret en toute innocence et c’était la catastrophe assurée.

Adrien se passa une main lasse sur le visage, puis reporta son attention sur Alya.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais toujours croire Lila sur parole. Elle a tendance à… enjoliver la vérité. »

« Ce qui est une façon polie de dire qu’elle ment comme elle respire », lança Chloé en faisant mine d’admirer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Alya jeta un regard choqué à Chloé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Adrien.

« Chloé a raison », confirma son interlocuteur. « Au moins pour ce qui concerne Ladybug. Je ne sais pas ce que Lila t’a raconté d’autre, mais je peux t’affirmer que Ladybug et elle ne sont _pas_ amies. Au contraire. Et je peux te dire qu’elle m'a aussi menti à plusieurs reprises, que je sois sous l’identité de Chat Noir ou d’Adrien. »

Son affirmation fit l’effet à Alya d’un coup de marteau sur la tête.

« Oh… », laissa-t-elle faiblement échapper, la mine déconfite.

Des murmures scandalisés s’élevaient autour d’eux alors que les autres membres de leur petit groupe prenaient la mesure des révélations de leur ami – de leur _héros_. Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la myriade d'expressions si se succédaient sur leurs visages à mesure qu’ils sortaient leurs téléphones pour vérifier (enfin) les dires de Lila.

Stupeur. Déception. Colère.

Heureusement, sous les sages recommandations de Rose, tous mirent un point d’honneur à garder le contrôle de leurs émotions pour éviter d'attirer un akuma. Ils étaient peut-être furieux contre Lila, mais hors de question pour eux de mettre leur ami en danger.

Et lorsqu’Adrien surprit le sourire encourageant que lui décocha Marinette, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

Il avait bien agi.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours passèrent et au grand soulagement d’Adrien, tous ses proches présents lorsque son identité secrète avait été dévoilée se faisaient très bien à cette révélation.

Certains s’y faisaient même un peu _trop_ bien, d’ailleurs, si on lui demandait son avis.

À commencer par son kwami.

Dire que Plagg avait complètement pris ses aises était un euphémisme. Il n’était pas rare de le voir voleter librement dans la classe entre deux cours ou de le retrouver en train de dormir dans des sacs ou manteaux appartenant à différents élèves. Adrien avait même dû prendre l’habitude de vérifier si son kwami se trouvait bien avec lui au moment de partir, après que Plagg ait été emmené par mégarde par une Alix inconsciente d’emporter un petit passager clandestin dans ses affaires.

En plus de ça, Adrien avait acquis l’intime conviction que ses camarades gâtaient scandaleusement son kwami quand il avait le dos tourné.

Il flottait désormais dans la classe une odeur suspecte de camembert, preuve indéniable selon lui que ses amis fournissaient clandestinement Plagg en fromage. Plus incriminant encore, la bedaine du petit être lui semblait avoir considérablement augmenté depuis quelques temps.

Son kwami prenait du _ventre_.

Adrien n’aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Si l'attitude de Plagg causait quelques inquiétudes à Adrien, Lila, heureusement, n’était quant à elle plus un problème.

Après de sérieuses investigations, Alya était « innocemment » passée chez la jeune italienne pour y déposer en personne quelques notes sur les derniers cours. Elle y avait rencontré une Madame Rossi stupéfaite de découvrir le soi-disant tour du monde de sa fille.

S’en était suivie une longue et enrichissante discussion et depuis ce jour, personne n’avait revu Lila. Seule sa mère avait été aperçue, quittant le bureau de Monsieur Damoclès d'un pas pressé.

Les élèves ignoraient ce qu'il s’était dit précisément durant cet entretien, mais des rumeurs parlaient d’exclusion définitive et de pensionnat en Italie.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cela rassurait Adrien de savoir Lila loin de leur classe – et hors de sa vie.

En ce qui concernait ses amis, Adrien avait craint dans un premier temps que la découverte de son secret n’altère sa relation avec eux.

Cette idée l’avait beaucoup inquiété. En plus d’être rarement considéré comme quelqu’un de normal de par son double statut de mannequin et de riche héritier, Adrien avait eu une enfance particulièrement solitaire. L’amitié de ses camarades de classe, véritable bouffée d’air frais dans cet environnement étouffant, lui était infiniment précieuse.

Il n’était pas certain qu’il aurait supporté de la perdre.

Mais au grand soulagement d’Adrien, ses peurs s’étaient vite avérées infondées. Ses camarades le considéraient certes avec une admiration nouvelle, mais passée une rapide période d’adaptation, leur relation avec lui avait retrouvé un naturel qui réchauffait le cœur du jeune homme.

Adrien était leur héros, mais il était aussi et _surtout_ leur ami.

Il n’en demandait pas plus.

Si la familiarité avec laquelle les amis d’Adrien le traitaient n’avait pas changée, quelques différences inévitables étaient néanmoins apparues dans leurs comportements.

Chloé, par exemple, continuait d’affirmer avec la plus scandaleuse mauvaise foi que Chat Noir avait _toujours_ été son héros préféré. Elle prenait également un malin plaisir à rappeler régulièrement à tous les autres élèves à quel point elle pouvait faire de leurs vies un enfer s’ils venaient à trahir le secret d’Adrien, et ce dernier avait toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre de limiter ses menaces à quatre par semaine maximum.

(Ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop, de son point de vue.

Mais Adrien était optimiste. Il ne désespérait pas de réussir à persuader un jour son amie d’enfance de se montrer moins agressive.)

Dans un autre registre, le soutien inconditionnel que sa classe apportait à Adrien faisait un bien fou au jeune homme.

Dans un premier temps, ses amis lui avaient fait part de l’admiration qu’ils éprouvaient pour lui et ils l’avaient abondamment remercié pour toutes les fois où il les avait aidés eux et leurs proches.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ils ne s’étaient pas arrêtés là.

Ses amis s’inquiétaient de ses blessures chaque fois qu’il était amené à intervenir en tant que Chat Noir. Ils prenaient des nouvelles de sa santé à la fin de chaque combat et mettaient un point d’honneur à s’assurer qu’il ne lui restait aucune séquelle physique ou morale.

Et ce n’était pas tout.

Les camarades de classe d’Adrien semblaient s’être donnés pour mission de lui faciliter la vie et de veiller à son bien-être. Ils faisaient attention à ce qu’il mange correctement, lui trouvaient des excuses pour s’éclipser quand les services de son alter-ego étaient requis, ou encore s’arrangeaient pour qu’il puisse se reposer lorsqu’il en avait besoin.

Un véritable système s’était mis en place autour du jeune héros.

Nino, son fidèle confident, lui assurait son éternel soutien moral. Kim et Alix lui avaient mis en place un programme sportif pour l’aider à récupérer au mieux de ses activités. Chloé inventait des évènements imaginaires auxquels elle insistait pour le convier, afin de lui permettre de se soustraire quelques heures au strict emploi du temps que lui imposait son père. Sabrina se chargeait de la logistique derrière les mensonges de sa meilleure amie, s’assurant entre autres que l’hôtel de la famille Bourgeois ait toujours une chambre de libre au cas où Adrien ait besoin d’une sieste bien méritée.

Max et Alya se chargeaient conjointement d’enquêter sur le Papillon et de diffuser de fausses informations sur les identités des héros de Paris. Mylène lui apprenait des techniques de relaxations. Rose, Juleka et Nathaniel se relayaient pour prendre des notes aussi complètes que possible des cours qu’il était forcé de rater. Ivan prenait soin de se placer systématiquement devant lui les jours où, trop fatigué pour suivre ce qu’il se passait en classe, il s’installait au dernier rang pour piquer un petit somme de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Marinette lui fournissait quant à elle des pâtisseries dont le simple parfum suffisait déjà à lui redonner le moral pour toute la journée, en plus de lui apprendre quelques techniques d’arts martiaux qu’elle tenait de sa mère et qui pouvaient s’avérer très utiles en combat rapproché.

Adrien n’avait pas les mots pour exprimer toute la reconnaissance que lui inspirait le dévouement de ses amis. Lui qui n’avait été que trop négligé dans son enfance se trouvait une seconde famille, infiniment plus bienveillante et chaleureuse que tout ce dont il aurait jamais pu rêver.

Avoir son identité découverte par qui que ce soit hormis Ladybug avait toujours été le pire cauchemar d’Adrien.

Mais finalement, cette révélation, auprès de ces personnes en particulier, c’était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Autre nouveauté notable, le quotidien d’Adrien se ponctuait désormais également de quelques événements amusants.

En cours de sport, chacun se battait désormais pour l’avoir dans son équipe. Il avait beau répéter à l’envi que sa double vie ne le rendait pas plus doué qu’un autre, que sa force et son agilité surhumaines n’étaient effectifs que lorsqu’il était transformé, rien à faire.

Certains continuaient visiblement de penser qu’être Chat Noir faisait automatiquement de lui un athlète d’exception.

Adrien n’oublierait probablement jamais le regard trahit que lui jeta Kim, ni l’expression hilare d’Alix lorsque cette dernière le battit à plate couture lors d’un sprint.

« Mais… Mais… Tu es _Chat Noir_ », se lamenta Kim en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « Tu es censé être _rapide_ ! »

« Pas quand je ne suis pas transformé », lui rappela Adrien avec un petit sourire d’excuse.

« Et un pari est un pari », lança gaiement Alix à Kim. « J’ai gagné contre Adrien. Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. »

Le regard que lui jeta son ami pouvait être proprement qualifié de désespéré.

« Ok, je veux bien me teindre les cheveux. Mais est-ce que je dois vraiment je les colorer en _rose_ ? », demanda-t-il d’une voix suppliante.

Le ricanement impitoyable d’Alix fut la seule réponse qu’il put obtenir.

Le lendemain, c’est les cheveux d’un splendide rose vif que Kim entra dans la salle de classe. Mais il en fallait manifestement plus que ça pour qu’il retienne la leçon, dans la mesure où il mit Adrien au défi de sauter au sommet d’un immeuble voisin dès la pause de midi suivante.

Adrien dû passer de nouveau de longues minutes à lui expliquer patiemment que non, il ne pouvait pas se livrer à une telle prouesse sans ses pouvoirs. Et non, il ne se transformerait pas juste pour le plaisir de relever son chalenge.

« Dommage », glissa malicieusement Alya. « Ça aurait fait de belles images pour le Ladyblog si on t’avait vu jouer à chat perché. »

Adrien éclata franchement de rire, tandis que Nino et Marinette laissaient échapper un grognement désabusé.

« Ne l’encourage pas, Alya », maugréa la jeune fille. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un nouveau repas de midi à entendre des jeux de mots une phrase sur deux. »

« Oui », renchérit Nino. « Vraiment, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable une soit qu’il est lancé. »

« Allons, allons, il n’y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat », rétorqua Adrien avec un immense sourire.

Marinette enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en grognant de plus belle, arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire à son ami.

De façon générale, Adrien devait bien admettre que sa vie était beaucoup plus simple depuis que ses camarades de classe avaient découvert sa double vie. Certes, le risque que son identité soit exposée à ses ennemis était désormais plus importante, mais en dehors de ça, il ne voyait pas grand-chose à redire.

Il n’avait plus besoin de mentir à ses amis. Il avait leur soutien inconditionnel. Il pouvait être lui-même, sans crainte de se trahir.

Finalement, le véritable seul point négatif qu’il voyait à leur sujet concernait Ladybug.

Ce qu’il _éprouvait_ pour Ladybug, plus précisément.

Maintenant que ses camarades de classe connaissaient la réelle nature de ses sentiments pour la célèbre héroïne, ils s’étaient mis en tête de l’aider à gagner ses faveurs. L’attention était touchante, mais en toute honnêteté, Adrien aurait préféré qu’ils évitent de se mêler de sa vie sentimentale.

Ce n’était pas que ses amis manquent de bonne volonté, non, au contraire.

Ils étaient juste… enthousiastes.

Beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop enthousiaste.

Avec le temps et un certain recul sur ses actions, Chat Noir avait acquis la triste certitude que la notion de « subtilité » n’était définitivement pas son fort. Il s’était même convaincu d’être la personne la plus balourde et agaçante du monde.

Mais ça, c’était avant de voir ses amis à l’œuvre.

En comparaison, même lui pouvait passer pour un modèle de délicatesse.

Ladybug ne pouvait plus croiser un de ses camarades de classe que celui-ci ne lui vante aussitôt ses mérites. Quand ils ne louaient pas le dévouement de Chat Noir, ils applaudissaient l’intelligence d’Adrien. Quand ils ne lui faisaient pas remarquer la force extraordinaire dont son coéquipier avait fait preuve lors d’une récente bataille, ils se faisaient un plaisir de lui raconter à quel point il avait brillé lors de son dernier exposé d’histoire.

Le tout à grand renfort de superlatifs qui donnaient au malheureux Adrien l’envie de creuser un trou pour s’y enterrer de honte.

Ils parlaient de ses _excellentes_ notes en cours, de son _extraordinaire_ courage, de sa _mirifique_ chevelure… Tout, absolument _tout_ semblait être un prétexte pour chanter ses louanges auprès de Ladybug.

Même Chloé, dont il avait cru pouvoir compter sur le soutien inconditionnel, les laissait faire avec une sorte d’indifférence résignée.

À ce rythme, Adrien doutait de pouvoir croiser de nouveau le regard de sa Lady sans se consumer d’embarras.

Mais bon. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que ses camarades de classe finiraient par se lasser de vanter ses mérites auprès de sa coéquipière.

Ladybug ne put retenir un sourire amusé alors que ses camarades de classe se pressaient autour d’elle pour vanter _encore_ les mérites de son coéquipier.

Le vilain du jour avait été particulièrement facile à battre et les quelques minutes qui lui restaient encore avant de se détransformer lui permettaient de s’attarder un peu sur place. La proximité de l’école faisait que ses amis s’étaient empressés de venir la voir et _naturellement_ , il n’avait fallu que peu de temps avant que les innombrables qualités de son partenaire ne se retrouvent au centre de la conversation.

« … et la vitesse à laquelle il a esquivé le dernier coup, c’était tellement impressionnant ! », clamait Kim sans la moindre honte. « Je pense que même moi, je n’aurai pas pu faire mieux ! »

« Statistiquement sa force et son agilité sont largement au-dessus de la moyenne, même pour quelqu’un qui a des pouvoirs », approuva Max avec un sérieux qui donna envie à Ladybug d’éclater de rire.

Le fait que Chat Noir se tape méthodiquement la tête contre un mur quelques mètres plus loin ne faisait que rendre la situation encore plus cocasse.

Honnêtement, le ridicule de la situation avait atteint un tel degré que Ladybug doutait d’être capable de garder son sérieux la prochaine fois que ses amis viendraient lui parler. Ce qui arriverait forcément.

Ses camarades étaient d’une ténacité redoutable.

Un jour, c’était Nino qui venait lui confier à quel point son meilleur ami était un jeune homme extraordinaire. Un autre, c’était Rose qui l’approchait pour lui affirmer qu’Adrien était le garçon le plus romantique du monde. Un autre encore, c’était Kim ou Alix qui vantaient les qualités athlétiques de son coéquipier, quand ce n’était pas Mylène qui sous-entendait que Chat Noir avait tout du petit ami idéal – enfin, moins qu’Ivan, bien sûr, ajoutait-elle ensuite en rougissant.

C’était sans fin.

Même Alya était de la partie, après s’être assurée auprès de Marinette que ça ne la dérangeait _vraiment_ pas que toute leur classe pousse Adrien dans les bras d’une autre.

« Je suis désolée, ma Lady », s’excusa Chat Noir un peu plus tard, lorsque les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent au sommet d’un immeuble. « Mes amis sont… enfin… Je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde, mais ils sont parfois un peu… Comment dire… »

« Envahissants ? », compléta Ladybug en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« J’aurais plutôt dit embarrassants », reconnu Chat Noir avec un petit rire. « Mais ils ne pensent pas à mal. J’espère juste qu’ils ne te gênent pas », ajouta-t-il d’une voix inquiète. « N’hésite pas à me dire si c’est le cas. Ils ne m’écoutent pas vraiment quand je leur dis d’arrêter, mais si je leur dis que ça t’embête, ils en tiendront peut-être compte ? »

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi », le rassura aussitôt sa coéquipière. « Ils ne me dérangent pas. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis », insista la jeune fille avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « Et pour tout te dire, je… je trouve ça plutôt mignon », confessa-t-elle en couvant d’un regard affectueux. « On voit que tes amis tiennent beaucoup à toi. »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Chat Noir était si éblouissant qu’il aurait pu éclipser le soleil.

« Oui », approuva-t-il, le cœur en fête. « Je pense aussi. »


	6. Chapter 6

À peine trois jours plus tard, un nouveau super-vilain attaqua l’école.

Heureusement, Adrien se trouvait sur place.

Malheureusement, la présence de Madame Mendeleïev l’empêchait de se transformer dans l’immédiat.

Comble de malchance, leur sévère professeur refusait catégoriquement de voir ses élèves s’éparpiller pendant l’assaut. Elle leur ordonna au contraire de se regrouper autour d’elle, ignorant les diverses excuses qu’ils tentaient tous de fournir à Adrien pour s’éclipser.

Le jeune homme sentait la nervosité le gagner de seconde en seconde.

Sa place n’était pas ici.

Elle était dehors, à se battre contre ce nouvel ennemi qui menaçait sa ville et ses amis.

Les différentes vidéos que transmettaient les témoins de l’attaque, qui montraient que Ladybug manquait elle aussi à l’appel pour l’instant, ne faisaient qu’accroître le malaise d’Adrien. Il faisait fébrilement les cents pas dans la salle de travaux pratiques où Madame Mendeleïev avait regroupé leur classe, l’esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour chercher une solution.

Alors que la tension qui agitait les élèves commençait à atteindre un niveau insoutenable, un cri retentit soudain dans les airs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le fond de la salle, pile à temps pour voir Madame Mendeleïev se prendre les pieds dans une corde.

Comme au ralenti, Adrien la vit tomber dans un placard dont la porte était très opportunément restée ouverte, juste avant que ladite porte ne se referme sur elle et qu’un balai judicieusement placé en équilibre ne tombe pour bloquer la poignée.

Les regards abasourdis des adolescents remontèrent lentement la corde – un assemblage de fils électriques habituellement utilisés pour leurs exercices de physique, réalisèrent-ils soudainement.

À l’autre bout de cette cordelette improvisée se trouvait Marinette, blanche comme un linge.

Il ne fallut qu’une seconde à Adrien pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Alors que tous les autres élèves étaient en train de paniquer – lui y compris -, Marinette était passée à l’action. Elle avait discrètement récupéré des fils électriques dans l’armoire où étaient rangées les fournitures et les avaient tressés entre eux pour fabriquer une corde. C’est tout aussi furtivement qu’elle s’était occupée des différents éléments de son piège. Elle avait dégagé assez de place dans un placard pour qu’un adulte puisse y tenir, ouvert la porte dudit placard en grand, installé un balai et accroché une extrémité de son câble improvisé tout en gardant l’autre bout en main.

Elle n’avait ensuite eu qu’à tendre sa corde pour faire trébucher Madame Mendeleïev quand cette dernière passait à portée.

Et à présent, pâle comme une morte, Marinette fixait avec une expression horrifiée la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait piégée leur professeur.

« J’ai enfermé Madame Mendeleïev dans un placard », lâcha-t-elle dans un éclat de rire hystérique. « J’ai enfermé Madame Mendeleïev dans un placard. Elle va me tuer. Je vais mourir. »

Les exclamations de rage étouffées qui s’échappaient de l’armoire ne faisaient clairement rien pour la rassurer.

« Elle ne t’a pas vue », la rassura Alya en se précipitant vers elle. « Elle ne saura jamais que c’est toi si personne ne lui dit. »

L’intervention de son amie sorti Marinette de sa transe horrifiée. Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et lâcha vivement le câble qu’elle tenait jusque-là toujours serré entre ses doigts.

Lorsqu’elle se tourna vers ses amis, toute trace de détresse avait disparu de son visage. C’est au contraire le regard brillant d’une détermination farouche qu’elle fit leur fit signe de la suivre près de l’entrée de la salle.

Alors qu’Adrien se transformait et s’éclipsait en lui lançant un « merci, Marinette » gorgé de reconnaissance, elle rassembla ses camarades autour d’elle. D’une voix ferme, elle leur donna ses instructions. Tous devaient s’enfuir de la salle et aller se cacher aussi loin que possible. Si on leur demandait ensuite pourquoi ils avaient abandonné Madame Mendeleïev, tous devaient affirmer avoir été envoûtés par le super-vilain et n’avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé depuis sa malencontreuse (et _totalement_ accidentelle) chute.

Les adolescents lui répondirent par un murmure d’assentiment. Puis, après un dernier signe de tête complice, tous s’éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux.

Le combat fut ensuite rapidement expédié. Ladybug arriva à peine quelques minutes après Chat Noir, non sans s’excuser au passage pour avoir été retenue par « une urgence personnelle ». Après ça, il ne fallut guère plus aux héros qu’une quinzaine de coups, un mur détruit par un Cataclysme judicieusement placé et l’apparition d’une poêle à frire rouge à pois noirs pour défaire leur ennemi.

À la bataille se succéda la désormais traditionnelle séance de promotion de Chat Noir.

Les camarades de classe du jeune homme entourèrent une Ladybug au bord du fou-rire pour encenser une fois de plus son coéquipier, tandis que ledit coéquipier se cachait le visage de gêne.

Finalement, prenant son partenaire en pitié, Ladybug coupa court à la conversation. Elle salua aimablement son auditoire, puis s’éclipsa rapidement vers les toits.

Chat Noir ne s’attarda guère plus longtemps sous son apparence de héros. Il alla se cacher dans les toilettes le temps de se détransformer, avant de rejoindre tranquillement ses amis qui l'attendaient pour regagner leur salle de classe.

Sur le chemin, Adrien d’approcha de Marinette pour la remercier chaleureusement pour son intervention.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j’aurai pu m'en sortir sans ton aide », insista-t-il avec reconnaissance. « Vraiment, merci. Tu es une véritable héroïne. Je suis sûr que même Ladybug n’aurait pas fait mieux ! »

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette.

« Venant de toi, c'est un sacré compliment », lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Et j'en pense chaque mot », affirma résolument son interlocuteur. « Tu es véritablement notre Ladybug du quotidien. »

Sa remarque arracha un éclat de rire amusé à Marinette.

« Et bien, merci, _chaton_ », répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d’œil espiègle.

Adrien marqua un temps d’arrêt, surpris, avant de rire joyeusement à son tour.

Si le retour vers la salle de classe s’était passé dans la bonne humeur, le reste de la matinée se déroula quant à lui dans une ambiance glaciale. Madame Mendeleïev ne décolérait pas de s’être retrouvée enfermée dans un placard et nul n’osait montrer le moindre signe de distraction de peur de s’attirer son courroux. C’est avec le plus grand soulagement que les élèves entendirent finalement la sonnerie de midi résonner dans les couloirs et qu'ils s’enfuirent littéralement de leur salle de classe.

Alors que la majorité des adolescents choisirent de se diriger vers la cafétéria, Alya, quant à elle, suggéra à Marinette de manger un sandwich dans un parc voisin.

Marinette approuva avec enthousiasme.

Il faisait un temps superbe, l’idéal pour un petit pique-nique improvisé. L’offre était d’autant plus tentante qu’avec tous les événements qui avaient secoué leur classe, les deux amies n’avaient eu que peu d’occasions de déjeuner en tête à tête.

Les deux jeunes filles firent un rapide détour par la boulangerie des parents de Marinette pour récupérer de quoi manger, puis se dirigèrent vers le parc et s’installèrent à une table. Elles commencèrent leur repas en bavardant de tout et de rien, savourant le bonheur simple de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Alya étant Alya, la conversation finit naturellement par dévier vers l’attaque qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

« C’était vraiment bien joué, ton piège », lança Alya d'un ton approbateur. « Je ne sais pas si Adrien aurait pu sortir sans toi. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que quelqu’un aurait fini par trouver une solution », répliqua modestement Marinette.

« Je suis sérieuse ! », insista Alya. « C’était _vraiment_ impressionnant ! Je n’aurais jamais idée de faire un truc comme ça ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner interview ? », poursuivit-elle avidement, main tendue vers son téléphone, avant de se raviser et de laisser retomber son bras dans un soupir défait. « Ah, mais non », se corrigea-t-elle d’une voix chagrinée. « Personne ne doit savoir pourquoi c’était tellement important que notre classe se retrouve sans surveillance. »

« Sans compter que je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que madame Mendeleïev découvre que c'est moi qui l’ai enfermée », ajouta Marinette en étouffant un éclat de rire lorsque sa meilleure amie croisa théâtralement les bras sur sa poitrine et pinça ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

Alya avait beau faire mine d’être contrariée, la lueur malicieuse qui pétillait au creux de ses prunelles prouvait bien que la situation était loin de l’agacer réellement.

« Dommage, dommage », soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. « Ça aurait fait un bel article pour mon blog. »

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras », la taquina gentiment Marinette.

« Probablement », reconnu Alya. « Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas déjà pris l’habitude de faire quelques cachotteries à mes lecteurs ces derniers temps », ajouta-t-elle en agitant négligemment la main dans les airs.

« Ce qui est tout à ton honneur », souligna Marinette.

« J'ai fini par réaliser l’importance des identités secrètes, même si ça m’aura pris plus de temps que ça aurait dû », reconnu Alya avec un sourire penaud. « Et je ferais tout mon possible pour ne jamais créer d’ennuis à Adrien. C’est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour le remercier pour tout ce qu’il a fait pour nous ! », conclut-elle d'une voix convaincue.

« Je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi ! », approuva Marinette avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Un bref moment de silence passa entre les deux jeunes filles, avant qu’Alya ne reprenne la parole.

« Pour en revenir à toi », lança-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie, « je n’exagère pas quand je te dis que tu m'as impressionnée tout à l’heure. Vraiment, c’était bluffant ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c’est possible de réussir à imaginer un plan pareil. Je suis sûre que même Ladybug n’aurait pas fait mieux ! »

« Là, tu exagères », répliqua Marinette avec un petit rire tendu.

Les compliments que lui faisaient son amie étaient appréciables, mais elle n’était pas sûre d’aimer tournure que prenait la conversation.

« J’aurais adoré que Ladybug arrive à ce moment et qu’elle te donne un coup de main, ou inversement. Entre ton imagination et la sienne, vous auriez fait une super équipe ! », s’enthousiasma Alya.

« Si tu le dis… », répliqua faiblement Marinette.

Sa belle imagination tant louée fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour chercher un moyen de détourner naturellement la conversation, mais déjà, Alya rouvrait impitoyablement la bouche.

« D’ailleurs, maintenant j'y repense, vous avez beaucoup de points communs… », fit-elle remarquer d’une voix songeuse, menton logé dans la paume de sa main.

Mal à l’aise, Marinette se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Ah ? »

« Oui », confirma Alya avec un petit sourire en coin. « Vous faites la même taille, vos yeux sont de la même couleur, vous avez la même coiffure, vous avez toutes les deux traversé une _énorme_ phase de déni concernant vos sentiments pour Chat Noir, vous êtes toutes les deux assises sur la même chaise… »

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête contre la table avec un grognement exaspéré.

Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son amie pour reconnaître la certitude tranquille avec laquelle elle venait d’assener cette dernière remarque.

Ce n’était même pas la peine de nier.

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop », répliqua Alya, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Marinette releva la tête et jeta un regard incrédule à son amie.

« Et c’est tout ? Tu as découvert que je suis Ladybug juste parce que je lui _ressemble_ ? »

À ce compte-là, tout Paris trouverait certainement son identité d’ici la fin de la semaine.

« Non, c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça », la rassura aussitôt Alya. « En fait, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire de camouflage. J'ai toujours été persuadée que je pourrais reconnaître Ladybug et Chat Noir du premier coup d’œil, vu que je n'ai eu aucun mal à découvrir l’identité de Carapace. Mais là, j'ai littéralement eu Chat Noir sous mon nez pendant _des mois_ et je n’ai rien vu. Du coup, je savais qu'il était possible que tu sois près de moi sans que je n'aie rien remarqué. Alors j’ai essayé de faire _vraiment_ attention. Mais ce n’était pas facile », ajouta-t-elle elle en soupirant lourdement. « Tant qu'il n'y a pas un truc qui te donne une vraie certitude, ton cerveau fait tout ce qu’il peut pour t’embrouiller. Il te fait ignorer des informations importantes, il te pousse à accepter des explications qui ne tiennent pas la route, il te distrait extrêmement facilement… Je t’assure que tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu cherches et à bien rester concentrée ! »

« Et du coup, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi, précisément ? », demanda Marinette avec curiosité.

« Au final, je dirais ça a surtout été une accumulation de plein de petites choses », répondit pensivement Alya. « Il y a votre ressemblance physique, bien sûr, mais je t'éliminais toujours de mes suspectes en me disant _‘mais non, tel jour elle avait telle **excellente** excuse’,_ _‘mais non, elles ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça’_ , bref, tu vois l’idée. Mais en me concentrant vraiment, je me suis rendue compte que je n’avais jamais de réelles certitudes concernant tes alibis, et j'ai essayé de m’accrocher de toutes mes forces à cette idée. Et surtout, j'ai réalisé que Ladybug n’était certainement pas le genre de personne à confier quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un miraculous à des inconnus. Qu’elle me confie le miraculous du Renard, admettons, elle me connaît quand même un peu. Mais _Nino_ ? Nino n'interagit quasiment jamais avec Ladybug. Je le saurai si c’était le cas, il ne peut rien me cacher », précisa-t-elle avec tant de conviction que Marinette ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Ça voulait dire que la fille _derrière_ le masque avait confiance en Nino. Qu'elle le connaissait _personnellement_. Et je me suis dit que du coup elle n’avait peut-être pas confié le miraculous à Alya, la blogueuse qui avait fini par gagner son respect sur le champ de bataille, mais à Alya, son amie. J'ai essayé de faire vraiment attention à toi, de nouveau. Et à partir du moment où j'ai eu le déclic, ça a été une évidence. Tu étais Ladybug. Je ne pouvais plus ne pas le voir. »

Impressionnée, Marinette laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Bien vu », reconnu-t-elle.

« Merci », répliqua Alya avec un sourire débordant de fierté. « Au moins, ça explique pourquoi tu étais aussi à l’aise pendant l’attaque d’aujourd’hui. Et pourquoi tu as toujours tellement insisté pour que les identités de Chat Noir et Ladybug restent secrètes. Ohhhh, et Plagg ! », réalisa-t-elle soudain. « Tu as _totalement_ menacé Plagg d’avoir affaire à ton kwami ! », s’exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. 

Un petit cristallin s’échappa du sac que Marinette portait en bandoulière.

« Merci pour ton soutien, Tikki », soupira Marinette en levant le regard au ciel.

« Tikki ? », releva immédiatement Alya. « C’est ton kwami ? Il s’appelle Tikki ? »

« Elle », précisa Marinette en se tournant pour attraper son sac, avant de le lever à hauteur d’yeux pour le monter à son amie. 

« Ohhhh, elle est adorable », roucoula Alya en apercevant la minuscule créature.

« Merci, Alya », pépia gaiement Tikki.

Alya lui décocha un immense sourire, puis reporta son attention sur Marinette. Se calant confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, elle braqua sur son amie un regard pétillant de malice.

« Bien », lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé. « Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secrets entre nous, et si on parlait du fait que tu sois _totalement_ d'accord pour qu'on essaye tous de caser Adrien avec _Ladybug_ ? »

Alors que le sourire satisfait d’Alya s’élargissait de plus belle, Marinette laissa retomber sa tête contre la table dans un nouveau grognement.

Le repas allait être long.


	7. Chapter 7

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Alya ne manqua pas une occasion de taquiner impitoyablement Marinette sur sa soi-disant page tournée concernant Adrien et sur ses sentiments prétendument parfaitement platoniques pour Chat Noir.

Elle ne lui épargna rien.

Ni les mines amusées, ni les regards lourds de sous-entendus, ni les plaisanteries glissées à son oreille, et encore moins les encouragements clamés d'une voix forte à « aider ce cher Adrien à conclure enfin avec l'amour de sa vie », le tout en se délectant visiblement du splendide rouge vif qui colorait systématiquement les joues de la jeune fille. En bonus, Marinette eut même droit à toute une collection de photos exclusives de Chat Noir, issues de la collection personnelle d'Alya, que cette dernière prenait soin de lui envoyer une à une chaque matin.

(Et bien sûr, Marinette ne manqua pas sauvegarder religieusement chacune desdites photos.)

(Pour… heu… le côté artistique.

Voilà.

Elle voulait devenir styliste, après tout. Il aurait été dommage de passer à côté de l’occasion d'enrichir sa galerie avec des photos d'un véritable mannequin, aussi masqué et uniformément vêtu soit-il.

Quoi qu'en disent Alya et son sourire sarcastique.)

Au moins, Marinette était soulagée de ne plus avoir à cacher son identité secrète à sa meilleure amie. Elle était même absolument ravie d’avoir enfin quelqu’un à qui parler librement de sa double vie et de la pression méconnue qui pesait sur ses jeunes épaules.

Quelques taquineries étaient un bien faible prix à payer en comparaison.

Alya, bien sûr, était quant à elle toujours partante pour discuter de Ladybug.

Ou de Chat Noir.

Ou du Papillon.

Ou des miraculous, des combats, des pouvoirs, des héros futurs, anciens, temporaires…

Il fallait à Marinette toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à contenir la curiosité de son amie. Qu’Alya connaisse son identité était une chose, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle se sentait prête à lui dévoiler tous les secrets des miraculous. Ce n’était pas prudent.

Heureusement pour elle, Alya se montrait compréhensive.

Elle acceptait sans trop rechigner que Marinette refuse parfois (voire souvent) de répondre à ses questions. Le fait de pouvoir retrouver Trixx chaque fois qu’elle rendait visite à sa meilleure amie achevait généralement de la mettre d’humeur coopérative, la joie de retrouver son kwami la rendant plus encline à ranger de côté ses éternels interrogatoires.

Quand elle ne tentait pas d’en apprendre davantage sur les secrets des miraculous ou qu’elle ne bavardait pas joyeusement avec Trixx, Alya ne manquait jamais d’aborder son second sujet de conversation favori.

À savoir, la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de découvrir que tu avais déjà embrassé Adrien ? », lui lança-t-elle ainsi, alors que toutes deux bavardaient tranquillement dans la chambre de Marinette.

« Alyaaaaaaa », gémit Marinette en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Confortablement installée sur une chaise, Trixx perché sur son épaule, Alya gratifia son amie d’un sourire malicieux.

« Tu te rends compte que sans ton acharnement à vouloir rester de _simples_ _amis_ avec _Chat Noir_ , tu aurais pu sortir avec _Adrien_ bien plus tôt ? »

« Hey, côté acharnement, Adrien n’est pas mieux », rétorqua vivement Marinette. « Si j’avais eu un euro chaque fois qu’il me disait à quel point je suis une ‘ _excellente amie’_ , je serai déjà millionnaire ! »

« Ça, on peut dire que vous faites la paire », s’esclaffa joyeusement Alya.

Pour toute réponse, Marinette laissa échapper un grognement inintelligible.

« Enfin, heureusement pour vous, vous êtes au moins tout aussi têtus en matière de sentiments ! », poursuivit la jeune blogueuse d’une voix réconfortante. « Adrien est toujours amoureux de toi et tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Les choses s'arrangent plutôt bien. »

« Ça oui », approuva Marinette avec un soupir soulagé.

Elle n’en revenait pas d’avoir autant de chance.

Même en sachant qu’elle se transformait littéralement en incarnation de la bonne fortune chaque fois qu’elle faisait appel à ses pouvoirs, c’était difficile de croire à un tel miracle.

« Et ce n'est pas trop dur d’interagir avec ‘Chat Noir’ maintenant que tu sais que c’est Adrien ? », lui demanda son amie en se penchant vers elle, visiblement curieuse.

Marinette inclina la tête sur le côté, une moue pensive sur le visage.

« Bizarrement, non », répondit-elle après un instant de silence. « Je pense qu’au début j’étais tellement paniquée par le fait que vous connaissiez tous son identité secrète que n’avais pas vraiment le temps de paniquer à cause du fait qu’il soit _Adrien_. Puis après, je me suis faite à l’idée », conclut-elle avec un petit haussement d’épaule évasif.

« Tant mieux ! », approuva son amie en riant. « Je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu Paris si on s’était retrouvés avec Ladybug en train de baver devant Chat Noir chaque fois qu’il y avait une attaque. »

« Alya ! »

« Quoi », riposta cette dernière avec un clin d’œil malicieux, « tu oserais me dire que tu ne trouves plus Adrien, je te cite, _complètement craquant_ ? »

« Si, mais – »

« Donc, par extension, tu trouves Chat Noir complètement craquant », poursuivit Alya dans une démonstration de logique absolument parfaite.

« Je n’aurai jamais cru dire ça, mais oui », concéda Marinette.

« Voilà ! », s’exclama triomphalement son amie. « Et donc, j’avais raison de m’inquiéter pour la sécurité de Paris. Parce que je t’adore, Marinette, mais on dirait vraiment que ton cerveau s'éteint quand un garçon te plaît. »

« Alya. »

« En plus, sachant à quel point tu trouves Adrien, je te cite encore, _magnifiquement_ _séduisant_ , je pense qu’on a réellement échappé à la catastrophe… »

« Alya. »

« …parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que le costume de Chat Noir laisse beaucoup place à l’imagination… »

« Alya ! », la coupa Marinette en rougissant jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Alya renversa la tête en arrière et éclata franchement de rire.

Si elle ne se lassait pas de taquiner Marinette, Alya avait au moins le bon goût de garder ces petites plaisanteries pour elles.

Adrien, lui, n’avait pas cette chance.

Alors que lui et les autres garçons de leur classe finissaient de se changer en vue de leur cours de sport, le jeune homme dû faire (encore une fois) face à une (énième) lubie de ses camarades.

« Non », leur assena-t-il impitoyablement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Poussant un profond soupir, Adrien referma la porte de son casier de sport. Autour de lui, ses amis attendaient avidement sa réponse.

« Oui. Je ne veux PAS que vous fassiez une bannière à ma gloire pour attirer l’attention de Ladybug. C’est gentil, mais ce n’est pas la peine. »

« Dommage », fit joyeusement remarquer Nino. « Nathaniel aurait pu te dessiner quelque chose de génial. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant », répliqua Adrien avec un sourire amusé.

Un murmure d’approbation s’éleva des autres garçons, faisant légèrement rougir Nathaniel au passage.

« Il doit falloir au moins ça pour impressionner Ladybug », nota Kim en fermant son casier à son tour. « Je me suis fait à l’idée que tu sois Chat Noir, mais j’ai toujours du mal à me dire que tu es ami avec _Ladybug_. Ladybug ! Ça doit être génial ! »

« Oui, elle est extraordinaire », soupira rêveusement Adrien. « Elle est si courageuse, si forte, si ingénieuse… »

« Je crois qu’on a compris l’idée, mec », l’interrompit Nino en riant.

Rougissant furieusement, Adrien décocha un sourire embarrassé à son auditoire. 

« Désolé », s’excusa-t-il en se passant machinalement la main à l’arrière du crâne.

« Pas de problème », le rassura doucement Ivan.

« Oui », confirma Max. « En plus, personne ne connaît Ladybug suffisamment bien pour pouvoir affirmer que sa véritable personnalité est bien la même que celle qu’elle affiche en public. Le contraire aurait été peu probable, mais c’est toujours bon de voir ses hypothèses confirmées par un témoignage direct. »

« Je peux t’affirmer qu’elle est bien comme ça », répliqua Adrien avec ferveur. « La Ladybug héroïque et compatissante que tout le monde connaît n’est pas qu’une façade. C’est _vraiment_ elle. »

Passant familièrement un bras autour des épaules d’Adrien, Nino le désigna d’un geste nonchalant de la main. 

« Croyez-moi, n’hésitez pas à lui demander si vous voulez un témoignage direct sur les mille et une qualités de Ladybug », lança-t-il en décochant un clin d’œil malicieux à son meilleur ami. « Quand on le lance sur le sujet, il est inarrêtable. »

« Hey ! », protesta Adrien. « Bon, d’accord, j’ai peut-être tendance à m’emballer un peu », reconnu-t-il devant le sourcil amusé que haussa Nino.

« Beaucoup, tu veux dire ? », répliqua impitoyablement son interlocuteur.

« Beaucoup _trop_ , si tu veux mon avis », intervint Plagg depuis la poche d’Adrien. « Ladybug par-ci, Ladybug par-là… Si on l’écoutait, on pourrait presque croire qu’elle est la meilleure invention depuis ce délicieux petit fromage qu’ils fabriquaient à l’époque de l’Empire Romain. Alors que tout le monde sait que c’est le camembert ! », conclut-il d’une voix indignée.

Autour de lui, les garçons éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Allez, assez perdu de temps », lança Adrien en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie des vestiaires. « Si on continue comme ça, on va être en retard. Je ne tiens pas à finir puni pour avoir raté un cours. »

« Surtout quand quelqu’un a rendez-vous pour un pique-nique ce soir avec _sa Lady_ », glissa Nino d’un ton espiègle, alors que Kim laissait échapper un sifflement appréciateur.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas de bannière ? », demanda-t-il à Adrien. « Ça serait l’occasion idéale. »

« J’en suis sûr, Kim. Merci. »

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils aient _vraiment_ fait une bannière », lâcha Chat Noir, mortifié, la tête enfouie entre les mains.

À ses côtés, étalée de tout son long sur le toit sur lequel ils étaient perchés, Ladybug se tenait les côtes à force de se tordre de rire.

Naturellement, la journée n’avait pas pu se terminer sans une attaque de super-vilain.

Et _naturellement_ , leurs amis s’étaient jetés sur l’occasion pour brandir leur bannière d’encouragement fraîchement confectionnée.

(Quand ? Comment ? Adrien n’était même pas certain qu’il soit humainement possible de fabriquer un tel objet en un laps de temps aussi court. Peut-être allait-il devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec sa Lady au sujet des pouvoirs de l’Alix du futur, c’était la seule explication plausible.)

(Et d’accord, l’illustration de Nathaniel était d’une qualité indéniable.

Mais est-ce que le texte qui l’accompagnait avait _vraiment_ besoin de mentionner ses chevilles, ses biceps, et surtout sa _flexibilité_ ? À ce rythme, Adrien n’allait plus jamais oser se présenter devant _quiconque_.)

« Je voulais te laisser de l’espace », reprit le jeune homme d’un ton plaintif, ignorant les gloussements incontrôlables qui agitaient sa coéquipière. « Je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à notre relation, sans te mettre la pression par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que mes amis ont de bonnes intentions, mais je… mais ils… je suis tellement _désolé_ », gémit-il en dissimulant de plus belle son visage entre ses paumes.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler de honte. Même l’hilarité de Ladybug ne pouvait rien contre le sentiment de mortification qui refusait de le quitter depuis l’intervention embarrassante de ses camarades de classe.

La tête toujours entre les mains, Chat Noir entendit plus qu’il ne vit sa coéquipière retrouver peu à peu sa maîtrise d’elle-même.

Le fou-rire de la jeune fille se calma et sa respiration, auparavant forte et hors de contrôle, reprit lentement un rythme normal. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le son de ses pas sur l’ardoise lui indiqua qu’elle s’était levée pour s’approcher de lui. À peine un instant plus tard, Chat Noir sentit sa Lady s’asseoir à ses côtés.

Sa jambe gauche frôlait la sienne, le rendant soudain terriblement conscient de cette partie de son corps.

« Il n’y a pas de problème », le rassura soudain la voix de sa coéquipière. « Vraiment, je t’assure. Je dirais même que s’il y a une personne oppressée dans cette histoire, c’est plutôt toi », ajouta-t-elle avec compassion.

En dépit de cette tentative de réconfort évidente, Chat Noir garda obstinément son visage enfoui entre ses doigts. Un grognement inintelligible fut la seule réponse qu’il daigna apporter à sa partenaire.

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule.

« Chaton. Regarde-moi », lui intima Ladybug avec une infinie douceur.

Parce qu’il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout pas quand lui parlait avec une telle tendresse dans la voix, Chat Noir releva enfin la tête vers elle.

Son regard d’un bleu limpide le happa aussitôt.

C’en était fini de lui.

Il était envoûté. Hypnotisé.

Ladybug le tenait à sa merci.

Les battements de cœur du jeune homme accélérèrent sensiblement lorsqu’il nota le sourire gorgé d’affection qui flottait sur les lèvres de sa Lady.

« Tu as toujours respecté les limites que je t’imposais et je t’en suis vraiment reconnaissante », lui confia-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Peu importe ce que tes amis disent ou ce qu’ils font. Ce qui compte, c’est toi. Nous. Tu m’as toujours respectée. C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa Lady, Chat Noir enregistrait à peine ce qu’elle lui disait.

Il ne pouvait faire attention à rien d’autre qu’à ses cils sombres bordant ses superbes yeux bleus, au rouge délicat de ses joues, à ce sourire qui faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort, à ces petites taches de rousseur sur la pointe de son nez qu’il voyait de mieux en mieux alors qu’elle se penchait vers lui, à…

Et soudain, Ladybug déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un violent court-circuit paralysa le cerveau de Chat Noir.

Ladybug venait de l’embrasser.

Elle l’avait embrassé.

Elle l’avait _embrassé_.

Incapable de réfléchir, le jeune homme porta machinalement à ses lèvres.

Le baiser de sa Lady avait été aussi doux et léger que la caresse d’une plume, mais il ne l’avait pas rêvé. C’était une certitude.

Elle l’avait embrassé.

Alors que le cerveau de Chat Noir peinait à redémarrer, le jeune homme vit l’expression de tendresse de Ladybug se figer soudain. Un élan de panique s’empara de lui lorsqu’il réalisa qu’elle amorçait un mouvement de recul.

Non. Non non non non.

S’il continuait à rester immobile ainsi, elle allait croire qu’elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ce qui n’était pas le cas. Pas du tout. Au contraire.

Il fallait qu’il parle, qu’il bouge, qu’il cesse de l’effrayer par son silence.

Il _devait_ réagir.

Mais avant qu’il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Ladybug le sorti de sa torpeur.

« Chat ? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ma Lady ? », couina-t-il d’une voix suraiguë.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il fixa avec l’air de quelqu’un qui s’est prit un coup sur la tête.

« T-Tu… Tu m’as… ? »

Incapable parler davantage, il agita désespérément la main entre eux.

Ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire rougir Ladybug jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. 

« Je suis désolée… », s’excusa-t-elle en frottant machinalement l’avant-bras, clairement mal à l’aise. « J’ai cru… j’aurais dû te demander. Ce… Ce n’était pas correct. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’aurai dû te demander si tu étais d’accord. »

« Non ! », s’exclama Chat Noir. « Enfin, oui ! Enfin, non ! »

Ladybug pencha la tête sur côté, la confusion visible sur ses traits.

Chat Noir ferma un bref instant les yeux dans une tentative désespérée pour retrouver son calme. Son cœur s’affolait comme un oiseau effrayé se débattant dans une cage, battant fort, fort, si _fort_ qu’il n’entendait plus que lui.

Main posée sur la poitrine, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

Il expira tout aussi lentement, puis recommença, encore, encore, jusqu’à ce que le martellement furieux qui secouait son corps s’apaise enfin.

Lorsque son pouls retrouva un rythme satisfaisant, il rouvrit les paupières et reprit enfin la parole.

« Oui, je suis d’accord, et non, tu n’avais pas besoin de demander », expliqua-t-il d’une voix émue, le regard plongé dans celui de Ladybug. « Je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours aimée. Et je pense avoir été assez clair sur ce que je pensais de l’idée de t’embrasser », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide. « Tu avais déjà ma permission, depuis longtemps. »

L’expression de joie incrédule qui se dessina sur les traits de Ladybug étaient de celles qu’il aurait pu contempler éternellement.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Chat Noir se sentit aussitôt rougir.

« Et donc, tu serais d’accord pour que je recommence ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oui », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Lorsque les lèvres de Ladybug vinrent épouser les siennes, cette fois, Chat Noir ne se figea pas de surprise.

L’une de ses mains vint se poser sur la taille de sa coéquipière, geste aussi intime que possessif, qui fit bondir son cœur de plus belle. Son autre paume glissée le long de la mâchoire de la jeune fille, il caressa sa joue avec son pouce dans un mouvement d’une infinie tendresse.

Le soupir de contentement que laissa instinctivement échapper Ladybug fit courir un frisson de plaisir le long de la peau de Chat Noir.

Ce moment était parfait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre x)


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Adrien arriva en classe avec l’impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Il n’avait plus touché terre depuis la veille. Depuis que les baisers de sa Lady l’avaient propulsé vers des sommets de félicité du haut qu'il doutait de pouvoir en descendre un jour.

Perdu dans ses (merveilleux, extraordinaires, inoubliables) souvenirs, Adrien porta machinalement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ce bref contact n’était rien en comparaison que l’empreinte brûlante que Ladybug avait laissé dans sa mémoire, mais il suffit à faire naître un nouveau sourire de bonheur incrédule sur le visage du jeune homme. 

Ladybug l’avait embrassé.

Plusieurs fois.

Et mieux encore. En plus de lui montrer qu’elle partageait ses sentiments (et de quelle manière !), elle lui avait avoué qu’elle se sentait prête à lui dévoiler son identité. Enfin.

La nouvelle avait rendu Chat Noir absolument _extatique_.

Seule ombre au tableau : Ladybug lui avait demandé d’attendre leur prochain rendez-vous pour lui révéler qui elle était. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait de lui dire maintenant, loin de là, avait-elle insisté. Mais la journée avait déjà été riche en émotions et elle n’était pas sûre qu’en rajouter encore soit une bonne idée.

Pas s’ils voulaient éviter qu’elle se transforme en flaque de guimauve, en tout cas.

(Ce à quoi Chat Noir avait répondu sans hésiter qu’il l’aimait et continuerait de l’aimer quoi qu’il arrive, flaque de guimauve ou non.)

(Déclaration qui, à sa délicieuse surprise, avait laissé sa Lady toute balbutiante et rougissante.)

Si Chat Noir ne pouvait nier avoir éprouvé une pointe de déception lorsque Ladybug lui avait demandé d’attendre encore un peu, il n’en avait pas moins accédé à sa requête de bonne grâce.

Avec le recul, il éprouvait même un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers elle pour avoir temporisé la situation. La curiosité était une chose. L’effet que sa Lady avait sur lui en était une autre. Chat Noir devait être réaliste. Il était peu probable que son cœur ait pu survivre à une déclaration d’amour _ET_ à une révélation en l’espace de quelques dizaines de minutes.

De toute façon, il n’aurait guère besoin de patienter longtemps. Ladybug et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver le soir même, au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. 

Il pouvait bien patienter encore quelques heures.

(Onze heures et trente-sept minutes, précisément.)

(Rien d’insurmontable.)

(Il _pouvait_ y arriver.)

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien salua distraitement ses camarades de classe et s’assit à sa place en poussant un soupir rêveur. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il entendit l’exclamation choquée de Chloé qu’il reprit brusquement contact avec la curiosité. 

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Adrien se tourna vers son amie avec curieuse impression de déjà-vu.

« Q-que... Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Tu as embrassé Ladybug », assena brutalement Chloé, déclenchant une nuée d’exclamations de surprise parmi leur auditoire.

« Je… moi ? », balbutia Adrien, pris de court. 

« Tu as _totalement_ embrassé Ladybug », répéta Chloé. « Ça se voit sur ta figure. »

« Oh mon dieu », laissa échapper Nino après avoir dévisagé attentivement son ami. « Elle a raison. »

« Quoi ? », s’exclama Adrien en portant machinalement ses mains à son visage.

Il n’était tout de même pas _si_ transparent que ça.

Non ?

Mais au vu des regards effarés que lui jetaient ses camarades, il fallait croire que si.

« AH ! J’étais sûr que la bannière était une idée géniale ! », rugit triomphalement Kim.

« C’était une idée _terrible_ », rétorqua Adrien. « J’ai cru mourir de honte ! »

« Mais ça a marché, non ? », répondit son ami du tac au tac. « C’est le principal ! »

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répliquer qu'il doutait que la fameuse bannière ait eu un impact décisif sur l’opinion de sa Lady, mais se ravisa devant l’expression radieuse de Kim. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, déclenchant une nouvelle d’exclamations dans la salle.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ses amis pour bondir de leur siège et venir se presser autour de son bureau, dans un brouhaha incompréhensible de congratulations et de clameurs de surprise. 

Adrien ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Nino gratifiait son dos de claques de félicitations si vigoureuse qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter aussi bien pour le bien-être de ses omoplates que pour celui de la paume de son ami. Rose se lançait dans une diatribe interminable sur le romantisme et le triomphe de l’Amour. Kim brandissait fièrement sa fameuse bannière, aidé par un Nathaniel rayonnant. Juleka hochait doucement la tête, un sourire d’approbation aux lèvres. Mylène, Ivan, Max et Sabrina le félicitaient joyeusement.

Même Chloé semblait approuver la tournure des évènements.

Ou tout du moins, elle ne marquait pas sa désapprobation à grand cris de désespoir ou à coup de menaces terrifiantes. Ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi.

Les confettis qu’Alix lança à la figure d’Adrien ne firent qu’ajouter un peu plus à la confusion ambiante.

Dépassé par l’ampleur du chaos, Adrien ne remarqua pas le regard incisif qu’Alya jeta à Marinette. Les yeux de la jeune blogueuse restaient fixement rivés sur sa meilleure amie, qui admirait quant à elle son bureau comme si c’était la chose la plus passionnante du monde.

« Je suis ravie pour vous Ladybug et toi », annonça finalement Alya, sans détacher son regard de Marinette.

« Moi aussi », s’empressa d’ajouter cette dernière en relevant brusquement la tête vers Adrien. « Félicitations ! »

« Merci », répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire radieux.

Après un dernier coup d’œil acéré à sa meilleure amie, Alya se tourna à son tour vers Adrien.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d’apprendre que tu sors avec _Ladybug_ », reprit-elle en articulant distinctement chaque mot. « Et je suis contente que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance à _nous_ , tes _amis_ , pour nous parler de l’évolution de ta situation sentimentale. »

« Oh, c’est tout naturel », répliqua joyeusement Adrien.

« C’est vraiment une grande nouvelle », continua impitoyablement Alya. « J’espère que Ladybug a elle _aussi_ des amis à qui se confier. Ça serait dommage qu’elle ne puisse dire à _personne_ qu’elle a un copain maintenant. Surtout quand il est question de quelqu’un d’aussi extraordinaire que toi. »

Alors qu’Adrien se confondait en remerciements, Marinette se tortillait sur son siège, clairement mal à l’aise.

« J-Je sûre que Ladybug a des tas d’amis de confiance », intervint Marinette d’une voix gênée. « Elle leur en a sûrement parlé, si elle a pu. Sans forcément rentrer dans les détails. Et si non, c-c’est surement qu’elle avait une bonne raison. C-comme s’endormir sur son téléphone, par exemple. Ce genre de choses. »

Haussant un sourcil circonspect, Alya fixa de nouveau Marinette d’un regard perçant. Puis, au bout d’une longue minute, un sourire amusé se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. Marinette laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant l’expression de son amie s’adoucir. Elle lui serra discrètement la main sous leur bureau en guise d’excuse, accompagnant son geste d’un haussement d’épaule impuissant. Alya lui répondit en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, puis, toute rancœur visiblement oubliée, reporta son attention sur Adrien pour participer joyeusement à la conversation.

La discussion sur les amours d’Adrien se poursuivit jusqu’à l’arrivée de leur professeur.

À l’exception de quelques rappels à l’ordre à l’attention d’un Adrien complètement distrait et de quelques ricanements amusés de la part des autres élèves, la matinée se déroula sans incident notable. Il en fut de même pour le repas de midi, où le sujet de la vie sentimentale de Chat Noir et de Ladybug fut au centre de toutes les conversations des élèves de la classe.

L’après-midi, en revanche, prit rapidement une toute autre tournure.

Une violente explosion accompagnée d’un nuage de paillettes roses secoua la ville, indiquant sans le moindre doute l’arrivée d’un nouveau super-vilain.

Adrien s’éclipsa grâce à une diversion offerte par Nino qui, simulant un malaise, s’évanouit dramatiquement dans les bras de leur malheureux remplaçant de mathématiques. Alya s’empressa de s’enfuir elle aussi, entraînant Marinette avec elle sous prétexte de « ne pas lui faire manquer ce moment inoubliable ».

Chat Noir aurait aimé pouvoir dire que cette nouvelle bataille fut facile.

Il n’en fut rien.

Ladybug et lui avaient beau être des combattants aguerris, se retrouver face à une armée de licornes en furie n’avait manifestement rien d’évident. Il ne leur fallut pas moins de deux heures, trois Cataclysmes et autant de Lucky Charm pour venir à bout du super-vilain.

L’affrontement se termina sur une manœuvre particulièrement périlleuse de Chat Noir, qui, faisant fi de tout instinct de conservation, manqua de se faire simultanément piétiner _ET_ empaler dans sa tentative de distraire son ennemi. Le jeune homme dû ensuite s’éclipser en catastrophe, laissant une Ladybug livide aussi bien de peur que de colère réparer les dégâts causés par l’attaque.

Lorsqu’Adrien regagna finalement son école, ce fut avec l’impression de s’être fait rouler dessus par un camion de 15 tonnes. Plusieurs fois.

Il se sentait tellement épuisé qu’il s’étonnait presque d’avoir encore la force de poser un pied devant l’autre. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de rentrer directement chez lui et de s’effondrer sur son lit pour y faire une bonne sieste bien méritée. Hélas, il devait au moins récupérer ses affaires.

Se demandant distraitement s’il ne pouvait pas s’inventer une excuse pour sécher la fin d’après-midi, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

Un cri l’accueillit aussitôt. 

« Adrien ! », s’exclama Nino dès l’instant où il le vit entrer dans la pièce.

Malgré la fatigue, Adrien ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire lorsque son meilleur ami se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui rendit rapidement son étreinte, puis, s’étonnant de ne pas être rappelé à l’ordre par leur professeur, s’écarta et jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui.

Chloé. Sabrina. Marinette. Alya. Alix. Kim. Max. Nathaniel. Rose. Juleka. Ivan. Mylène. Et Nino, bien sûr.

Tous ses camarades, sans exception, se trouvaient présents dans la salle.

En revanche, pas un adulte n’était en vue.

C’est non sans une certaine émotion qu’Adrien réalisa soudain que leur dernier cours de la journée avait certainement été annulé, mais que tous ses amis étaient malgré tout restés à l’école pour attendre de ses nouvelles. Cette hypothèse se trouva rapidement confirmée lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent de lui pour lui parler de son dernier combat. 

Après s’être assurés qu’Adrien était bien en bonne santé, les amis du jeune homme s’empressèrent de le féliciter pour ses récents exploits. La vidéo de l’attaque, dument diffusée par Alya, avait visiblement déjà été vue et revue par tout le monde.

« Franchement, c’était impressionnant ! », lança Alix avec un sifflement admiratif. « Surtout ta dernière diversion. Il fallait oser ! »

« Oui », approuva Kim avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « C’était vraiment cool ! »

« Je ne connais pas grand monde qui aurait eu le courage de se jeter comme ça devant un troupeau de licornes », ajouta Nino d’une voix admirative.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Adrien se passa machinalement la main derrière la nuque.

« Ce n’était pas grand-chose, vous savez… »

« Ne soit pas si modeste ! », riposta Nino en passant fièrement un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu as été génial ! Et la façon dont tu as esquivé le sabot à la dernière seconde, juste avant de donner un coup de pied au vilain… C’était tellement classe, on se serait cru au cinéma ! »

« C’était du grand art ! », renchérit Kim.

« C’est vrai que j’ai rarement eu des images aussi impressionnantes pour le Ladyblog », reconnu Alya en pianotant à toute vitesse sur l’écran de son téléphone. « Les deux dernières minutes, surtout, c’était du délire ! » 

« Et ta stratégie a été couronnée de succès », ajouta Max. « C’est la preuve que tu as fait exactement ce qu’il fallait pour détourner l’admiration de ton ennemi. »

« J’ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur, Adrichou », le congratula Chloé en plaquant une bise sonore sur sa joue. 

Les jeunes gens continuaient de couvrir Adrien de compliments, sans remarquer que l’expression de Marinette s’assombrissait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle félicitation sur la périlleuse manœuvre de distraction qui lui avait permis de mettre fin au combat. Emportés par l’euphorie du moment, ils ne cessaient de louer le courage et le dévouement de leur ami.

« C’était du génie, purement et simplement. »

« C’était diversion la plus impressionnante que j’ai jamais vu !»

« Il n’y a vraiment que toi qui pouvait réussir ça ! »

« C’était grandiose ! »

« Spectaculaire ! »

« C’était – »

« C’était incroyablement stupide », coupa une voix tranchante.

Tous les regards convergèrent à la vitesse de l’éclair vers Marinette.

Les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés de désapprobation, la jeune fille tapait furieusement du pied contre le sol.

« Allons, tu exagères », tenta de temporiser Nino. « C’était impressionnant, bien sûr, mais Adrien sait ce qu’il fait. »

« Non », insista Marinette en fusillant ses camarades du regard. « Ce n’était pas ‘classe’. Ce n’était pas ‘cool’. C’était _stupide_. »

« Hey ! », protesta Kim, alors que d’autres exclamations stupéfaites s’élevaient de part et d’autre.

« Marinette… », essaya d’intervenir Adrien en levant les mains en un geste d’apaisement.

Mais Marinette ne l’écoutait pas.

Elle n’écoutait personne, à vrai dire. Ni les plaintes scandalisées de Chloé, ni les paroles conciliatrices d’Alya, ni les remarques de Nino, ni les questions de tous leurs autres camarades.

Les yeux étincelant de colère, elle s’avança vers Adrien. Il émanait d’elle une telle aura de fureur que nul n’osa l’interrompre dans son approche. 

« Tu aurais pu mourir », lui lança-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Se jeter sous les sabots d’un troupeau de licornes, c’était _stupide_. Il y avait des _dizaines_ d’autres solutions ! »

Chloé laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation outragée.

« Comme si tu aurais pu faire mieux si tu avais été à sa – »

« Tu aurais pu sauter en l’air et te laisser tomber sur le vilain », poursuivit Marinette sans lâcher Adrien des yeux. 

Elle se planta devant le jeune homme, visage levé vers lui pour mieux continuer de le fusiller du regard.

« Tu aurais pu le contourner par le côté. Tu aurais pu attendre que Ladybug utilise la chaise pliante donné par son Lucky Charm pour fabriquer un piège – ce qu’elle était _exactement_ de faire, pour ton information. Tu aurais pu l’attendre, tout court, histoire d’avoir du renfort. Tu aurais pu passer par les égouts pour t’approcher discrètement », énuméra-t-elle en tapant son torse du bout du doigt. « Mais non. Il a fallu que tu. Te. Jettes. Sous. Un. Troupeau. De. Licornes. Enragées. », conclut-elle en articulant distinctement chaque mot. « C’était _stupide_. »

Bouche bée, Adrien fixa sans réagir la furie au regard azur qui se déchaînait devant lui.

Marinette continuait de lui parler, mais il n’enregistrait plus rien.

Son cerveau était comme figé, paralysé par la révélation foudroyante qui le frappait à l’instant même.

C’était comme si le brouillard se déchirait devant ses yeux.

Les inflexions de la voix de Marinette.

Son expression.

Ses gestes.

Son regard.

Tout en elle lui rappelait une autre jeune fille qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il voyait les traits de Marinette se superposer à ceux de Ladybug.

Il voyait les attitudes de sa coéquipière se confondre avec celles de sa camarade de classe.

L’évidence était là.

Lumineuse. Éclatante.

Devant lui se tenait _Ladybug_.

La réaction d’Adrien fut purement instinctive. Comme dans un état second, il leva lentement la main et la glissa le long de la mâchoire de Marinette.

La jeune fille s’interrompit aussitôt. Ses immenses yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu’une explosion de rouge se répandait sur ses joues.

Le regard rivé au sien, Adrien passa son pouce le long de sa peau.

Il l’avait déjà touchée ainsi la veille, mais ce geste pourtant si similaire n’aurait pas pu être plus différent.

Son pouce touchait sa _peau_.

Cette fois, plus de gants. Plus d’identités secrètes. Plus rien pour les séparer.

Adrien sentit Marinette frissonner sous sa caresse.

« C’est toi », murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

Jamais son cœur n’avait battu aussi fort. Ses pulsations, lourdes, rapides et entêtantes, résonnaient dans tout son corps. Elles couvraient même les exclamations de stupeur de ses camarades, les noyant dans un bruit de fond indistinct. 

Adrien éprouvait à présent un curieux mélange de détachement et d’hypersensibilité. Le monde extérieur avait disparu autour de lui, tout en le laissant infiniment conscient de tout ce qui était _Marinette_.

Il sentait la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux caresser ses phalanges, son souffle caresser son visage alors qu’il se penchait instinctivement vers elle. Il se noyait dans ses yeux aux couleurs de lagon envoûtant, se perdait dans la contemplation de ce visage qu’il pouvait enfin admirer sans masque.

Adrien sentit ses lèvres s’incurver vers le haut d’elles-mêmes lorsqu’il vit un sourire lumineux se dessiner sur les traits de Marinette.

Le doigt que la jeune fille tenait jusque-là pointé vers lui devint une main posée à plat contre son torse, là où battait son cœur affolé.

« _Chaton_ », répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Un violent frisson courut le long de la peau d’Adrien.

Elle.

C’était _elle_.

Sans réfléchir d’avantage, il passa sa main libre autour de la taille de Marinette et l’attira contre lui. Il inclina la tête vers elle à l’instant même où elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, rencontrant ses lèvres à mi-chemin.

Son cœur n’aurait pas battu plus fort s’il avait cherché à bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.

 _Elle_ , _elle_ , _elle_ , semblait-il chanter à chaque instant.

Elle.

Marinette.

Ladybug.

Perdu dans une sensation d’euphorie délirante, Adrien glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de sa coéquipière alors qu’il continuait de l’embrasser passionnément. Il retrouvait le parfum grisant de sa peau, le goût enivrant de ses lèvres, ce sourire qu’il sentait se dessiner sous ses baisers alors qu’il l’embrassait _encore_.

Il la retrouvait, _elle_.

Sa Princesse.

Sa Lady.

C'était parfait.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce doux moment de félicité fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'un cri plus perçant que les autres s'éleva parmi les exclamations stupéfaites des autres élèves.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng est _LADYBUG_ ? »

Adrien ne put retenir un gémissement de protestation lorsque Marinette s'écarta de lui en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

« Merci pour ton intervention subtile et discrète, Chloé », lança-t-elle ironiquement. « Tu ne veux pas recommencer, histoire d'être sûre que le Papillon t'entende ? »

« C'est ridicule », répliqua Chloé en secouant la tête. « Ladybug est... Elle est... Et toi, tu es... Tu es tellement... _quelconque_ ! », conclut-elle en agitant impuissamment la main vers elle.

« Chloé... », gronda Adrien d'une voix menaçante, un bras protecteur toujours passé autour de la taille de Marinette.

« Marinette n'est _pas_ quelconque ! », protesta farouchement Alya, soutenue par tous leurs autres camarades. « C'est la fille la plus courageuse, la plus inventive et la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Et tu devrais lui être reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ! »

Un concert de clameurs indignées s'élevait autour d'elle pour approuver ses dires.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Marinette est géniale. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça d'elle ! »

« Elle – »

La cacophonie était totale. Même Sabrina, d'habitude éternelle partisane de Chloé, s'éloignait ostensiblement de son amie pour mieux marquer sa désapprobation.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, avant de se raviser devant l'expression d'Adrien. À la place, elle tourna ostensiblement la tête et laissa échapper un petit reniflement contrarié.

« J'espère qu'elle ne nous posera pas de problème », maugréa Marinette à voix basse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Chloé », lui glissa Adrien. « Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de me trahir. Elle sait très bien que _te_ mettre en danger, c'est _me_ mettre en danger. Et elle sait qu'entre elle et toi, je te choisirais quoi qu'il arrive », précisa-t-il du ton de l'évidence. « Ça ne lui plaît pas, mais elle va devoir faire avec. »

Le cœur d'Adrien rata un battement lorsque Marinette leva la tête vers lui pour lui décocher un sourire solaire.

« Merci, chaton », répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

« De rien, ma Lady », répliqua le jeune homme avec un délicieux sentiment d'euphorie.

_Sa Lady._

Sa. Lady.

L'instant de stupeur passé, leurs camarades se pressaient à présent autour d'eux pour bombarder Marinette de remarques et de questions.

« Alors c'est toi Ladybug ? Depuis le début ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu ne rien remarquer ? »

« C'est vraiment génial ! »

« Tu savais pour l'identité d'Adrien, avant qu'il se transforme ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu as un kwami toi aussi ?

« Et est-ce que tu - »

Il était difficile de dire qui de Max, de Kim, de Rose ou de Mylène parlait le plus vite. Ils sautillaient sur place tant ils étaient excités par cette extraordinaire nouvelle, stupeur et admiration lisible sur leurs traits. D'ordinaire plus enclins à rester à écouter les conversations qu'à s'y mêler, Ivan, Nathaniel, Sabrina et Juleka semblaient être pour une fois incapable de s'empêcher de se taire. Ils intervenaient eux aussi, quoique plus discrètement, participant au déluge d'interrogations qui s'abattait Marinette.

Alix ponctuait chacune des questions posées par ses amis d'un nouveau lancé de confettis – vidant ainsi son paquet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Un peu à l'écart, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Alya immortalisait le jeune couple à coup de nombreuses salves de photos.

« Quand je pense que Marinette est Ladybug », lui fit remarquer Nino en s'approchant d'elle. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! »

« Oh, oui. Quelle surprise », répondit platement Alya en continuant de photographier ses amis. « J'en suis toute époustouflée. »

Sa réplique lui valut un coup d'œil désabusé de Nino.

« Tu savais, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », répliqua innocemment Alya.

Cette fois, Nino éclata franchement de rire.

« Tu savais », s'esclaffa-t-il. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es la meilleure. »

« Je fais de mon mieux », répliqua Alya en rosissant délicatement.

Leur petite conversation fut interrompue par une nouvelle exclamation plus forte que les autres, mais poussée par une voix masculine, cette fois.

« Hey ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que j'ai été choisi pour être un héros ? Parce que tu me connais ? », s'écria Kim en se pointant théâtralement du doigt.

« Tu as été choisi parce que tu es courageux et qu'on peut compter sur toi », répliqua Marinette avec un sourire indulgent, alors que Kim se rengorgeait de fierté.

« Tu étais quel héros ? », lui demanda Alya d'une voix surexcitée.

Voir la notion d'identité secrète être jetée aux oubliettes pour leur classe la propulsait visiblement au comble de la félicité. Marinette ne put retenir un soupir amusé en songeant aux éternelles discussions sur les super-héros qu'elle allait devoir subir à l'avenir.

Mais d'un autre côté, ses camarades lui avaient largement prouvé qu'ils savaient garder un secret.

Le temps d'être parfaitement transparente avec ses alliés était manifestement venu.

« Je suis le Roi Singe », répliqua Kim en se donnant une claque sur le torse.

« Moi, je suis Pegasus », intervint Max. « Et logiquement, Ladybug a dû choisir des personnes en qui elle a confiance comme porteur de miraculous. Je suppose donc que vous êtes Carapace et Rena Rouge ? », poursuivit-il à l'attention de Nino et d'Alya.

« Bien vu, mec », approuva Nino.

« Sérieusement ? », lâcha Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quand je pense que je croyais que Ladybug avait de l'imagination. Tu n'es pas allée chercher tes héros bien loin. »

« Tu peux parler, tu es une héroïne toi aussi ! », répliqua Alya d'un ton acide.

« Une héroïne de qualité _supérieure_ », rétorqua Chloé sans se démonter. « Ne me compare pas avec vous. »

« Et c'est parti... », soupira Marinette en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre les doigts.

« Tant qu'on y est, vu que personne n'a l'air de vouloir garder son identité secrète dans cette classe, je suis Bunnix », intervint Alix. « Enfin, je _serais_ Bunnix. Un jour. Même si on peut aussi dire que je suis déjà elle, d'une certaine façon. C'est compliqué. Mais bref, je compte pour une héroïne moi aussi. »

« Absolument _aucune_ imagination », répéta Chloé avec dédain. « Ni aucun goût, je tiens à le souligner. »

« Pour autant que je sache, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis sur la question », lui fit remarquer Alya.

« _Si_ on m'avait demandé mon avis concernant le choix des héros, le Papillon serait sûrement déjà derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est », répliqua Chloé. « Et je ne vois pas ce qui te permet de me juger. J'ai sûrement bien plus de talent que toi pour – »

Alors que les deux jeunes filles continuaient de se chamailler, Rose et Juleka s'approchèrent de Marinette et Adrien.

« On tenait à te dire que tu as tout notre soutien », annonça Rose à Marinette. « Et toi aussi, Adrien, bien sûr. Et si un jour vous avez besoin d'autres héros pour nous aider, vous pouvez compter sur nous », conclut-elle en agitant la main entre Juleka et elle.

« C'est bon à savoir », répondit Marinette avec un sourire radieux. « Merci à toutes les deux. Vraiment, merci. »

« Tu peux compter sur nous aussi », intervint Mylène.

Derrière elle, Ivan, Nathaniel et Sabrina approuvaient ses paroles de vigoureux hochements de tête.

Adrien sentit une douce chaleur gonfler au creux de sa poitrine tandis que Marinette, les larmes aux yeux, remerciait chaleureusement ses amis. Alors que ces derniers s'éloignaient pour se joindre à la discussion opposant Alya et Chloé, qui avait tourné en débat général sur comment tirer le meilleur parti du pouvoir des miraculous, le jeune homme sentit sa coéquipière prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, pour découvrir qu'elle jaugeait leurs camarades avec un regard calculateur.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour deviner où voyageaient les pensées de sa Lady.

« On a assez de miraculous pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Marinette lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, avant de sourire à son tour.

« C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, chaton. »

« Est-ce que tu comptes leur en donner à tous ? »

« De façon permanente ? Peut-être pas », répondit Marinette après un instant de réflexion. « Ça serait trop dangereux. Mais de façon ponctuelle ? Certainement. »

« Ça nous ferait une sacrée équipe », fit remarquer son coéquipier en haussant un sourcil amusé. 

« Surtout si je leur donne à tous en même temps », approuva Marinette dans un éclat de rire.

« Toi, moi et notre classe contre le reste du monde ? », lança malicieusement Adrien en tendant son poing vers elle.

« Contre le Papillon, surtout », approuva-t-elle en imitant son geste pour venir cogner doucement les doigts de sa main libre contre les siens.

Alors qu'elle faisait cette déclaration, il irradiait de Marinette une telle confiance en elle, une telle assurance tranquille, qu'Adrien se sentit instantanément tomber amoureux. Une fois de plus.

Mais cette fois, il ne se trouvait pas à des mètres d'elle, à lever le regard vers cette fille aussi brillante qu'inaccessible.

Cette fois, il se tenait à ses côtés, doigts entrelacés avec les siens, encore émerveillé par la chance qu'il avait de partager sa vie.

Et parce que cette fois, il le pouvait, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

***** FIN *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyy !
> 
> Ça y est, c'est fini pour cette petite histoire (qui fait effectivement presque le double de chapitre que mon estimation initiale, on ne se refait pas x) ) .
> 
> Ça fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête et j'ai adoré imaginer le quotidien d'Adrien avec toute sa classe au courant de son identité secrète. Tout aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe, mais j'ai choisi de partir sur une histoire plutôt légère et optimiste (passées les angoisses du début) et c'était très sympa à écrire. Et pour info à la base j'avais prévu de finir la fic au chapitre précédent, mais je me suis dit que j'ai toujours envie de voir la réaction de la classe quand je tombe sur des histoires où l'identité de Marinette et/ou d'Adrien est révélée à tout le monde, et que donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire la réaction à la découverte de l'identité de Marinette x) . 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> À une prochaine et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !


End file.
